Million Dollar Magic
by strangersilence
Summary: Stranded in Vegas, Ally Dawson becomes an assistant to the world-famous magician Austin Moon. Girls would kill to be in her position, but Ally isn't interested in this whole new world. She just wants to go home, but going home is hard when you're the new star of Sin City. She soon learns that maybe the greatest illusion of all may just be Austin Moon himself.
1. Chapter 1

Of all the places to be stranded on her 23rd birthday, Las Vegas was not on the top of Ally Dawson's list. She wasn't even planning on being anywhere _near_ Vegas. She _had_ planned on a romantic getaway to New York with Dallas, her boyfriend of two years, but by the time she realized he was driving the car the complete opposite direction of New York, it was too late.

-A&A-

When she questioned him on what exactly he thought he was doing, he just gave her an amused smile.

" _Live a little, Ally. When was the last time you did something_ spontaneous _? Hmm?" He countered._

 _Ally crossed her arms blew a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I don't know, never?" She mumbled._

" _See, Ally! What's the fun of going to boring old New York and playing tourist for a week? I'm taking you somewhere where you'll have the best time of your life, I promise."_

 _Ally gaped at him. "'Boring old New York?' You're the one who told me to go there for my birthday! Please tell me you're joking. I already paid for the hotel and everything! Do you even know how much I spent to make sure we'd have a great week? Wait no you_ don't _know because_ I _paid for everything!"_

" _Chill, Ally. I'm sure you can get your money back." Dallas said nonchalantly, still staring at the open highway ahead._

" _Chill? You want me to chill? I had to put a $100 deposit down for the hotel room. You know, if you were a gentleman you would have offered to chip in, since it is_ my birthday. _" Ally snarled, her hands balling into fists._

" _I would have offered, but you seemed like you didn't want the help."_

 _Ally was fuming, but as calmly as she could she said, "What did you get me for my birthday?"_

" _W-what?" Dallas stumbled._

" _You didn't get me anything, did you?"_

" _O-of course I did, babe."_

" _I can't believe you! Do you even know how much money I've spent on you? That watch you're wearing right now! I spent at least one hundred dollars on that to get it for you for Christmas. And what about those sunglasses, or that shirt? Hm? What have you ever gotten for me? That scarf you found on the bus? Yeah, you sure spoil me." Ally crossed her arms and stared out her window, her throat scratchy from so much yelling._

" _You're making me sound like a douche, Ally."_

 _Ally slowly turned her head to look at him. "I'm making you_ sound _like a douche, Dallas? Well I hate to break it to you, but has it ever occurred to you that maybe you really_ are _a douche? 'Cause I sure as hell am starting to realize that these past two years have been a complete waste of my time."_

" _Babe, don't say that! You know I love you!"_

" _Really? If you loved me we would be on the road to New York right now."_

 _Dallas' jaw tightened. "Well you know what? These two years haven't exactly been a cakewalk for me either!"_

 _Ally lifted a brow. "Excuse me?"_

" _Have you ever stopped to think that maybe_ you're _the problem."_

 _Ally wasn't sure her jaw could drop any lower. "I'm the problem?"_

 _Dallas' grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Yes! You're always controlling me! I can't go five seconds without a text from you, asking what I'm doing. You always want to hang out. Don't you think that sometimes I need time to myself? You're so…_ clingy."

 _Clingy. The word rattled around in her head. Looking over the last two years, Ally realized that maybe she had been a bit… obsessed, with her relationship, but of course Ally didn't admit this out loud. She just huffed and sat back into her seat, staring angrily out the front windshield._

" _I want out of this car." Ally moaned after a few moments of angry silence._

 _Dallas pulled over to the side of the road. "Fine," he spat._

" _I didn't mean here, you airhead." They were in the middle of a desert or something, but Ally wasn't sure exactly where they were; she hadn't been paying attention to road signs for many hours._

" _Get out." He said, crossing his arms._

" _You're joking." Ally narrowed her eyes at him._

" _I don't want to sit here and be verbally assaulted by you."_

 _Ally scoffed. "I am not assaulting you!"_

" _You've called me a douche, a cheapskate, and an airhead! You're being a bitch and I'm done with you. There's a gas station a mile down the road, have fun walking. "_

 _Ally ground her teeth, giving him a death glare._

" _You know what?" She said, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening her door, "I'm done with you too." She grabbed her backpack and got out of the car, slamming it as hard as she could after she stepped out. She went back to the trunk to get her suitcase, but when she went to open it, the car lurched forward._

 _She watched as Dallas turned the car around and stopped when he was on the opposite side of the road._

" _What do you think you're doing? I need my suitcase!" She yelled at him through his open window._

" _You should have thought of that before you yelled at me." Then in a swarm of dust, he was speeding down the road._

 _-A &A-_

 _Ally trekked the long, hot mile to the gas station. The bored teen girl that sat at the counter informed her that she was in Duckwater, Nevada._

' _Nevada?' Ally thought, 'I didn't even realize we'd been driving that long.'_

" _Do you have a payphone or something around here?" Ally asked the girl. Luckily, Ally had grabbed her backpack, which included: her phone (which didn't get reception in this middle-of-nowhere town) and its charger, $58 in cash, her ID, and some snacks._

 _The girl let out a long sigh, like just the effort of talking was too much for her. "No."_

 _Ally bit her lip. "How far is it to the nearest big city?"_

 _The girl rolled her eyes. "Couple hours to Vegas. You should catch a Greyhound. Station's a block down the road. Bye."_

" _Um okayyy…." Ally slowly turned and headed out the door. She leaned against the building, soaking up the coolness of the shade the overhang provided. She cursed herself for wearing jeans and a sweater, for now she was sweltering in the summertime Nevada heat. She was angry at herself for wasting her time on Dallas. She had always had a feeling in the back of her mind that things just weren't right._

 _Sighing, she shouldered her backpack and walked towards the bus station. When she arrived, she saw it was nothing more than a small shack with a ticket window and a wooden bench that sat in front of the building._

 _When she walked up to the window, she saw that a screen was pulled down over the window, but the sign taped to the window said 'Open' so she rapped lightly on the glass. She heard some rustling from the inside, and with a small bang the curtain shot up, revealing a bushy old man who was squinting at her from behind the smeary glass._

" _What'dya want?" He asked, his voice dark and raspy, as if he'd just been awaken from a nap._

" _Um, I need to get to Vegas, I guess?" She said, more like a question._

 _He glanced at her, taking in her dishelved appearance._

" _You runnin' away?" He asked, starting to type some things into the computer._

" _Um no, not really."_

" _Goin' to be some flashy showgirl?" He asked, making Ally uncomfortable with the way he eyed her up and down._

" _No." She said definitely, making her voice crisp._

 _The man huffed as he slid her ticket under the window._

" _Bus'll be here in fifteen." He said with finality, pulling the shade back down._

-A&A-

So that's how Ally ended up in here in Vegas, standing on the sidewalk of the Strip, unsure of what to do next. She was in front of the Bellagio, people swarmed around her, eager to get to the next tourist spot on their itinerary.

Ally had never been to Vegas, so she had no idea of where she should go. As she walked up the sidewalk, countless people tried to hand her pamphlets for strip clubs or buffets or bars. She kept her head down and walked quickly against the swarm of people. She found herself in front of Circus Circus. She stared up at the big clown cutout that towered above the street. It gestured for her to go inside, so she did.

When she walked through the front doors, she was hit with the cold air conditioning, making her sigh in relief. She made her way through the casino area and to the front desk. Ally's phone had died on the bus ride, since Ally had kept checking to see if she had reception.

Bellhops whizzed by as Ally stepped up to the desk.

"How can I help you?" A cheery woman asked, her voice dripping sweetness

"Um, do you by any chance have a phone I can use to call someone?"

"Are you a hotel guest?" The woman asked.

"Um no…"

"Oh. Payphones are that way." She said, the sweetness gone from her voice.

"Thanks…" Ally worked her way to where the lady had pointed. She hurriedly inserted fifty cents into the machine and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered.

"Oh, Trish thank God!" Ally gasped, relieved to hear her best friend's voice.

"Ally what's wrong? Who's phone are you calling on?"

Ally launched into the story of her fight with Dallas and her journey into Vegas.

"What are you going to do?" Trish asked.

Ally sighed, leaning against the wall. "I don't know. I guess stay in Vegas for a while. I don't have enough money for a flight home, and there's no way I'm telling my parents the mess I've gotten myself into. That'd make this like ten times worse. Maybe I'll get a job and earn some money so I can get back home."

Trish sighed. "You know if I could help you I would."

Ally smiled. "I know, and I love you for that."

A beep on the line signaled that Ally's time was almost up.

"I gotta go, Trish."

"Alright, Ally. Call me as soon as you can. Be careful out there."

"I will. And Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"If you see Dallas, go ahead and kick his ass for me."

-A&A-

Ally found herself a little farther down the strip in Downtown Vegas. There weren't nearly as many people here. There were many run down motels, all with signs proclaiming that they had 24 hour wedding chapels.

Ally sighed. It was starting to get dark out and she didn't know what to do. Right when she was beginning to contemplate which bench looked the comfiest to sleep on, she saw a gym with a help wanted sign in the window across the street. She hustled over and looked in the window.

It was a nice gym, with lots of people inside. She opened the door and headed towards the front desk, where a tall, buff man was typing on a computer.

"Excuse me," Ally said as she approached, making the man look up. "I noticed that you have a help wanted sign."

"Oh yes. Are you hoping to apply?" He asked, looking her over.

"Yes, I am."

"Ok. First I need to ask you a few questions. One: Do you work out?"

"Um no, actually, not often."

"Do you have any work experience?"

"I… worked in my dad's music shop for a while."

"Ok, last one: are you a runner?"

"Um, no I don't really enjoy running."

Ally knew she had no chance. The man scrunched up his face. "I'm sorry, but I just don't think you're right for this line of work-"

Ally tuned him out as he went off into a long speech about athletic dedication. As she looked around the desk, a flyer on the board behind the man caught her eye.

BRUNETTE GYMNASTS NEEDED

AUDITIONS AT PLANET HOLLYWOOD AXIS THEATER

WEDNESDAY AT 2PM

"What's that?" Ally interrupted the man, pointing to the flier.

"Hm? Oh I'm not sure. Some girls came in and told me to put it up. They were all secretive for what the auditions were for."

"Oh, ok. Thank you."

Ally turned on her heel and headed out. She found a motel a block down that was only $21 a night, so she got herself a room. It wasn't the cleanest bed she'd ever lain in, but she didn't really have much choice.

As she started drifting off to sleep, her mind kept coming back to the flyer. Ally was a gymnast in high school, and she had to admit she was pretty good. She was still really flexible, too. Plus, she just so happened to be brunette. Since Wednesday was the next day, she figured she might as well go to whatever it was the audition was for.

-A&A-

The next morning, Ally awoke at 11:23 AM. She took a shower and put on the only clothes that she had. She figured that she should start walking right away, so she could make it on time to the auditions.

By the time she reached the AXIS Theater in Planet Hollywood, it was 1:58. She rushed onto the stage, where at least 70 other brunettes awaited. Ally looked out into the theater. It was _huge._ There were endless rows of seats, and for a moment Ally imagined what it would be like to sing to a crowd that large.

Her daydream was cut short by someone clapping their hands. All the girls stopped talking and faced the front of the stage, where three girls stood with clipboards.

The one on the left was a pretty redhead; looked as smooth as velvet. The one on the right was a pretty girl with black hair, her fair skin contrasting her hair.

If the girl's on the side were pretty, then the blonde in the middle was drop dead gorgeous. She was tall and skinny; she looked like a supermodel.

"All right, let's get moving!" The redhead announced. "I need you to form straight lines all along the stage.

Everyone started shuffling. Ally fell in line next to a tall slender girl. The group of girls walked down the rows, stopping at each girl and eyeing her up in down. They would then either dismiss her (some of them went off crying) or send her off the stage to sit in the front row of seats.

It took them a while before they reached Ally. They had dismissed the girl next to her, making Ally nervous.

Ally stood as straight as she could as the girls stood in front of her.

"She's kind of short." The black haired girl said not-so-quietly to the blonde.

"Yeah but she's got a great body." The redhead whispered. Heat crept into Ally's cheeks.

"Hmm." The blonde narrowed her eyes. "Are you flexible?"

"Yes." Ally squeaked. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous.

"Do a backbend." The blonde commanded.

Ally automatically bent backwards and did as the blonde said. When she came back up the blonde nodded.

"Go have a seat."

Ally breathed a sigh of relief. She hurried down the steps and joined the nine other girls that were seated.

There were still two more rows after Ally's but after scratching something onto her clipboard, the blonde headed back to the front of the stage.

"Alright, we have our ten, the rest of you can go." The blonde waved her hand towards the door.

Some of the girls cried out, others stormed out the door.

The three girls descended the steps and stepped in front of the sitting girls.

"Congratulations, you are lucky enough to be the ten that passed the first phase." The redhead said. "Now onto phase two."

The black haired began to give each girl a sheet of paper. When Ally looked over it, she realized that it was lyrics.

"We have to sing?" A girl a few seats down from Ally squeaked.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her. "If you have a problem you can leave now."

The girl sunk back into her seat.

"Alright," the black haired girl said, clapping her hands together, "we're going to start calling you up on the stage right away."

" _We don't even get to practice?"_ The girl on Ally's left whispered in shock.

"We'll start at this end," the redhead said, pointing to the opposite end of Ally. "You all have different songs so it doesn't matter that she's first. We will be giving you a queue so you know when to start singing, the rest is up to you. Good luck."

The first girl shakily made her way up to the stage. The three girls sat far down the row on Ally's left. The girl's hands were shaking as she looked at her lyrics. The music started, and the girl was so caught up with looking at her lyrics that she didn't even see when the redhead raised her hand to signal the girl. The music immediately stopped and the girl ran off the stage crying.

" _Poor thing."_ The girl to Ally's left whispered.

" _Why is everyone taking this so tough for? What is this audition even for?"_ Ally whispered back.

The girl turned and looked at Ally in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm serious. What is this for?"

The girl tilted her head towards Ally ear as if she was about to tell her her deepest secret.

"It's to be an assistant for the _Austin Moon!_ " She squealed.

"Who's that?" Ally questioned her face blank.

"Only the hottest magician to ever walk the face of this earth." The girls sighed, apparently imagining said person.

"A magician? Seriously?" Ally couldn't believe all this was to be a _showgirl_.

"He's like Chris Angel but hotter, and _better._ He has the biggest show in Vegas."

Ally sat back in her seat. She debated walking right out the door; she didn't want to be some showgirl that pranced around half naked while some magician did some cheap illusion. But yet, something kept Ally in her chair, poring over her lyrics. Maybe it was because she was flattered she was one of the ten girls to be picked out of seventy, or maybe she also found some amusement of the girls floundering on stage, repeatedly off melody and off pace.

She was so engrossed in her lyrics, imaging possible melodies that she hadn't realized she was the only one left. She walked up the stage and to the mic.

"Please tell me this one can sing," the black haired girl muttered, leaning her head onto the redheads shoulder.

"If not we have to do this all over again." The redhead groaned.

"Quiet." The blonde sniped, and the black haired girl sat straight up. "Go ahead."

She nodded at me and the music started. The melody was a bit slower than I imagined. After a beat the redhead lifted her hand, and I launched into song.

 _You said I was the most exotic flower  
Holding me tight in our final hour  
I don't know how you convince them and get them, but  
I don't know what you do, it's unbelievable  
And I don't know how you get over, get over  
Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you  
One for the money, and two for the show  
I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go  
How did you get that way? I don't know  
You're screwed up and brilliant,  
Look like a million dollar man,  
So why is my heart broke?_

The music abruptly stopped. The three girls were silent. Ally took that as a bad sign, so she muttered a quick 'sorry' and turned towards the door.

"No, wait!"

Ally turned, surprised to see the blonde standing, reaching out to her. The blonde quickly stepped back.

"Just… give us a second."

The girls turned to each other and whispered quietly as Ally shifted awkwardly in the spotlights. After a few moments the girls broke apart and walked up to Ally. They formed an arch in front of her.

The blonde crossed her arms.

"You're in."

-A&A-

 **Hey guys! So I'm totally horrible. I guess I'm forming the really bad habit of starting stories and not finishing them. I promise that I'll finish Crash Into Me soon! I was just itching to write this story. I went on a trip to Vegas for a few days at the end of June, and while I was watching this really cool magic show this story came to me, and it's just been developing and developing in my head and I just knew it was time to start writing. I planned on writing the whole story before I published it, to make sure I finish it, but I figured I'd write a chapter and see if you guys liked it. So if you like it, let me know and I'll write more. (I have a really good storyline for this one btw :))**

 **I did not edit this because it's getting late and it's very long so… whoops.**

 **Anyways, if this chapter gets fifteen reviews I'll continue the story. (Even if it gets like two I'll probably write more anyways lol)**

 **I'll be using a lot of real places for this story (like AXIS Theater is where Britney Spears performs lol) so you can look them up if you want to.**

 **Ally's audition song in this chapter was Million Dollar Man by Lana Del Rey**

 **(And PS can I just say Sometime Last night is the bomb)**

 **I own nothing**

 **Reviews Rock :) (Especially if you want me to continue)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**

 **|April|**


	2. Chapter 2

The girls spun around and quickly descended the stairs, grabbing their bags, leaving a flustered Ally to quickly gain her composure and follow after them. They began briskly walking down the aisle towards the back of the theater, and Ally nearly had to run to keep up.

"What am I in on, exactly?" Ally said, breathing heavily. The blonde stopped in her tracks and whirled around, causing Ally to nearly slam into her. Her mouth hung open and she looked at Ally as if she was crazy.

"Are you serious?" The blonde asked, looking Ally over. When she realized that Ally was, she sighed. "You're so ignorant, it's cute."

Ally blushed and looked down at her shoes. The redhead put an arm around Ally's shoulder and the group continued walking, this time Ally in line with them and not trailing behind. They headed through the doors, through the lobby, and out onto the street, where a huge town car was awaiting them. The driver opened the door and the redhead nudged Ally forwards. Ally clambered into the car and gasped.

It was probably the nicest car she'd ever been in. It was pretty much a luxury limo rolled up into a SUV. The black leather seats faced each other, and a light strip along the trim gave the car a soft, luxurious glow. Ally took a seat on the bench where her back was to the driver. Like a limo, the driver was separated from them by a little window.

The three girls climbed in after her and sat across from her. Ally rested her backpack on her lap, while the girls set their designer bags by their feet.

"So…" Ally began, as the car pulled away from the curb, "Can someone explain to me what exactly this all is? I mean one girl told me this was all for some magician-"

"Not _some_ magician," the black haired girl said, cutting Ally off, " _the_ magician."

The redhead shuffled through her bag and produced a small stack of magazines. She handed them over to Ally. Ally looked at the cover to see a ridiculously handsome guy flanked by four girls; three of them were the ones sitting before her, the other was a tall brunette. It was like this on each cover: the guy stood with his arms crossed and a mischievous smile while the four girls stood on either side, all glammed up with revealing costumes and big headdresses.

"What happened to the brunette?" Ally asked, still looking over the magazines. Headlines screamed, " _Las Vegas' New It Man" or "The Hottest Act On the Strip: Austin Moon."_

"She went after-"The redhead began, but the blonde gave her a hard look that cut her off.

"She just couldn't handle it," The blonde said, reaching over and taking the magazines from Ally. "Anyways, what's your name?"

"Ally Dawson," Ally replied.

"Ally," the blonde said, as if trying her name out. "Simple. I like it."

"I'm Delaney," the blonde says, pointing to herself, "this is Pandora," she points to the redhead, "and that's Evie," she points to the black haired girl.

"Don't even _think_ about calling me Dora." Pandora says, narrowing her eyes at Ally.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Ally said cautiously.

"Anyways," Delaney says, rolling her eyes, "Before we start discussing things, you need to know the rules. One: You never, _ever_ talk about Austin's illusions to anyone other than the three of us. Two: No matter what you're going through, when you're on stage you have to act like you're having the time of your life. I don't care if you just found out your grandmother died, you _smile and look pretty._ And three: you don't speak to Austin. But you shouldn't have to worry about that, he's not going to talk to you."

Delaney's face was hard, and Ally gulped. "O-ok."

"Oh! And four:" Evie chimed in, "don't make us look bad."

Pandora and Delaney nodded.

"Thousands of girls would _kill_ to be in your position, Ally. Do you understand?" Delaney says, her eyes hard.

"Y-yes, I do." Ally stammered, although she still wasn't quite sure.

"Good." Delaney leaned back into her seat, crossing her long, thin legs. "Now let's get to business."

"You'll obviously be the singer," Pandora states.

"Wait, what? I thought this was a magic show."

"It is," Evie says, beginning to file her already perfect nails. "I guess you can say it's a… musical magic show."

"Tourists want more than just a magic show," Delaney contributes. "The live music and original songs makes us different from any other show on the Strip. I usually sang most the songs, but you're… really good." Delaney twists her face as if the compliment pained her. "We sing backup. It's important that you sing, but don't make a big deal about it. It's Austin's show, not ours. We want all the focus to be on Austin."

"Ok, simple enough, I guess." Ally looked out the window and realized that the Strip was far behind them and they were starting to head out into what seemed like total desert. _These girls are going to kill me,_ Ally thought, _why did I think getting into a car with complete strangers was a good idea?_

Ally was just contemplating the pros and cons of jumping out of the speeding vehicle when Delaney spoke up.

"Ally," she said, her voice surprisingly soft, "I just want to warn you. Once you get on that stage, there's no backing down. This new world is going to be a whirlwind, trust me. But we're here for you. We've been where you are right now before. We can help you. But just… be prepared, ok?"

A lump formed in Ally's throat. "Ok."

-A&A-

It turned out that they were actually headed to a secret rehearsal building. From the outside, it looked like an abandoned textile factory that was randomly plopped down in the middle of the desert. There were no roads to it, making it very unassuming. The inside was a whole different story. The inside was the size of about half a football field. When you enter through the front door, you nearly run right into a stage mockup of the one in the AXIS Theater. It turns out that the building was mostly for practicing everything that went on behind the scenes.

Going up the stairs and into the stage wing revealed a huge well lit room that the stage blocked off. There were dozens and dozens of tables for makeup, hair, and electrical equipment lined up on the back wall. Rows and rows of clothes racks were pushed to the left, while technical equipment was pushed to the right.

But what was most impressive were the objects that covered the rest of the giant expanse of floor. Ally gasped as she realized that probably every prop she had ever seen in any magic show was present. There were boxes on wheels, chairs mounted onto of platforms, _everything._

"Don't try to take it all in at once," Evie said, playfully nudging Ally's shoulder.

"Do you guys seriously use all this stuff in the show?" Ally said in awe, yet gulping as they passed what looked to be very real, very sharp blades.

"No, we're always switching things up, combining different illusions. Gotta keep things fresh."

The group finally reached the back of the room, where the hair and makeup tables were nestled.

"Alright, Ally," Delaney said, putting her hands on her hips. Ally could see that the protective girl from the car was gone. "We're going to get you all done up, and go through a dress rehearsal."

"A dress rehearsal?!" All screeched. "You literally hired me not even an hour ago, and I didn't even know what I was auditioning for!"

"Relax, Ally," Pandora said as she sifted through the costume racks. "The next show is in two days, you have plenty of time."

Delaney grabbed a stack of papers from a nearby table and handed them to Ally, while at the same time Pandora thrust a hanger into her hands. Ally looked over the costume that she had been given.

"Oh there is no way in hell that I'm wearing this!" The outfit was like someone had taken a silver flapper's outfit and cut it in two, making a crop top and shorts.*

Evie rolled her eyes. "It's not even revealing. It's just a crop top."

"I've never _worn_ a crop top." Ally nearly whined.

"Well there's a first time for everything."

Pandora and Evie strutted off to go change into matching costumes. Ally looked down at the papers Delaney had given her.

"They're the lyrics," Delaney explained, "for the current show. We change the songs every six week or so when we change acts. Evie will go over them with you during hair. Go get changed."

Ally set the papers down on the table and scampered off to the little corner that was curtained off. She changed quickly and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit: she kind of liked the outfit. She did a little shimmy and watched the shiny fringe bounce and catch the light. Maybe this wasn't all as bad as she thought.

When she returned to the hair table, she found all three girls already changed and starting to get their hair styled. She took the seat next to Evie and a woman appeared behind her, immediately starting to try and tame Ally's wild locks.

"So," Evie began, "let's start with the first song…"

Ally and Evie spent the rest of hair and makeup discussing melodies and tempos. Ally actually felt prepared for the singing (that was the easy part) but she had no idea what to expect as far as the "magic" part.

Ally looked at herself in the mirror after the woman finished her makeup and gasped. She looked like a whole new person and she was-dare she say- beautiful. Ally hardly wore makeup, because Dallas had always told her not to.

"Not used to all the make up?" Pandora asked, stepping beside her to look in the mirror, fluffing her hair.

"No. My boyfriend-ex-boyfriend, actually, never let me wear it." Ally tilted her head side to side, still not believing she was looking at herself.

"Well screw him. Does the makeup make you feel good?"

Ally stared at her face in the mirror, still entranced. "Yeah, I guess. I feel beautiful-powerful, even."

"Well then it's settled. From here on out I say you say 'screw what my crappy ex-boyfriend thinks I'm going to look good for my own self.'"

Ally laughed as Pandora held her fist in the air. Pandora smiled and started towards the stage, Ally following beside her.

"Now's when the real magic begins." Pandora said dramatically as they stepped out of the wing and onto center stage, where Evie and Delaney awaited.

"Ok," Delaney said, clapping her hands together. "You got the songs down, correct?"

Ally nodded.

"Perfect. Now all we have to do is show you the routine."

Ally looked around for a moment, realizing one thing was missing.

"Wait, what about Austin? Isn't the _magician_ supposed to do the illusions?"

Evie snickered.

"Austin doesn't practice with us." Delaney said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We pretty much do all the work. Austin just has to show up."

Evie motioned Ally over to a chair that was situated on a platform with stairs leading up to it on either side.

"This is simple," Evie explained. "You're not claustrophobic, right?"

"No..." Ally said, a little worried.

"Good. You're going to have to get used to being in tight, sometimes uncomfortable places for a while."

Evie motioned for Allie to go sit on the chair.

"Ok," Pandora began, "like most illusions, you need to be quick. When Austin and Delaney pull this sheet up," she motions to Evie and she and Delaney lift up the sheet up and over Ally's head and it quickly blocks Ally from view. "Reach under the bottom of the seat. Do you feel a lever? Pull it." Ally did and the seat gave out from under her. She held herself up with her arms on the armrests. "Ok this part is important; you need to stand so your feet are in that square. The audience can see your head, so it needs to look like you haven't moved at all. Try it again."

Ally pulled the seat back up and sat down. The sheet was starting to feel stifling. "And now!" On Pandora's cue, Ally pulled the lever, bracing herself this time, and lowered her feet into the base. "Perfect! So then they will lower the sheet, just to your chest, to show the audience that you're still there. As they pull it up, you need to pull the decoy up and lower yourself at the same time, so he sheet goes over the decoy." Ally did as she was told, pulling the decoy (which was a head shaped sphere on a hinge) up as she crouched down.

"Perfect! Now you're going to sit and put your legs down one side, and then you're going to have to bend backwards into the other half. I know it's uncomfortable, but trust me after a while it's not even that bad."

Ally eased down and was surprised to see that the stairs were hollow, so that her body fit perfectly. It was a little tight, and the blood was sort of rushing to her head, but Ally felt a slight thrill. She had just "disappeared." She was actually excited to be a part of the illusion.

"That's great, Ally! So then they'll pull the sheet backwards so it knocks down the decoy, and Bam! You're gone! Then you'll get wheeled backstage real fast and a stagehand will help you out."

The side opened and Evie helped Ally slide out. For another two and a half hours the girls went over cues, motions, timing, and other tricks where Ally had to contort her body to fit into small boxes. The stage manager watched them do a run through and then dismissed them for the day.

"I'm impressed, Ally," Delaney said, flipping her hair off of her shoulder. "I think after tomorrow's rehearsal you'll be totally ready for the show."

Ally was relieved she was meeting Delaney's expectations. The girls changed out of their costumes and back met up at the front door of the building. They climbed into the car and the driver started off back towards downtown.

"So Ally," Evie began. "Since you're now officially a Moon girl, you'll be staying with the rest of us. I mean, if you want to, of course."

"Actually that sounds great. Where do you guys live?" Ally didn't even question the whole _Moon Girl_ thing because Evie had said it like it was the highest honor someone could achieve.

"We have the Nobu Penthouse at Caesar's Palace." Delaney said nonchalantly.

Ally's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "Are you serious? Doesn't that go for like four thousand dollars a night?!"

"More or less," Pandora shrugged.

Ally was in shock. She was going to be sleeping in _four thousand dollars a night_ hotel room.

"How do you guys _afford_ to live there?"

Evie laughed like Ally was a small child asking ridiculous questions. "The shows, _duh._ Austin pays for us to stay there, though."

"How much do you get paid for the shows?" Ally gaped.

"Depends on your rank; you know, like your seniority." Pandora shrugged.

"I make about two thousand a show," Delaney stated.

"Eighteen hundred." Pandora chimed in.

"A little over seventeen hundred." Evie nodded.

Ally was sure her eyes were about to pop out of her head.

"You'll start out at just under a thousand, but trust me; it just goes up and up for every show." Delaney said distractedly as she began to rummage through her Louis Vuitton bag.

Ally couldn't speak. She couldn't believe the way the girls talked about the huge sums of money so nonchalantly.

"Are you kidding me?" Delaney groaned.

"What?" Evie said, not even looking up from her phone.

"I lost my Coach scarf. It was one of my favorites." Delaney whined.

"Hey, we can stop by Fashion Show on the way." Pandora said.

Delaney instantly perked up. "Yay!"

"Fashion Show?" Ally questioned.

"It's this high end mall right on the Strip." Evie said, still consumed by her phone.

"Let the driver know we need to make a stop." Delaney ordered Ally.

Ally turned in her seat and opened the little window.

"Can we stop at Fashion Show, please?" Ally asked awkwardly. She felt weird giving the guy orders.

"Sure thing, miss." The driver caught her gaze in the mirror and tipped his hat. Ally closed the window and sunk down into her seat.

"After we do some shopping we can drop by wherever you need to grab your stuff." Delaney said.

"Actually, this is all the stuff that I have." Ally said, gesturing to her backpack.

"What?!" Pandora shrieked. "Does that mean that you only have _one_ outfit?!"

When Ally nodded, Pandora clutched her heart and pretend fainted.

"How did you come to Vegas and only pack _one outfit?"_

Ally sighed and launched into her tale of being stranded by Dallas.

"Ok, we _definitely_ need to go shopping now."

-A&A-

Ally had a mountain of various clothing items in her arms. Delaney, Pandora, and Evie were sifting through the racks of Urban Outfitters.

"You do realize I only have thirty seven dollars right now, right?" Ally watched as Pandora pulled a black lace dress and flung it into Ally's arms.

"Don't be silly, Ally! After finally getting rid of that deadweight-you-called-a-boyfriend, you deserve it. Trust us, we _want_ to get these clothes for you. You're like our own little doll that we get to dress up!"

Evie and Delaney nodded enthusiastically. Ally laughed and shifted the weight of the clothes.

"Oh this is _perfect!"_ Delaney exclaimed as she held up a black leather jacket. "You'd look so badass in it!"

Ally rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Yeah right," she said, but still took it from Delaney and added it to the pile.

After trying on the pile of clothes, Ally left the store with three bags teeming with her new wardrobe. They walked farther down the mall, stopping at Coach where Delaney purchased a scarf and also a purse for Ally that she insisted went with everything. They continued walking, each girl weighted down by all her bags.

Pandora as the Steve Madden store came into sight. As they entered the store, Ally's jaw dropped. She had never seen so many _beautiful_ shoes in one place.

After at least an hour, Ally walked out of the store, bags full of every kind of shoe, but mostly high heels.

"I don't think I can take anymore shopping. I'm pretty sure my arms are about to give out." Ally groaned.

"One last store!" Evie chimed, speeding up slightly. Ally looked up and saw that she was headed towards Free People.

"This is my favorite store!" Delaney said, also speeding up.

When they entered, the lady behind the counter nicely took their bags and set them underneath the counter so that they were freed up to browse.

Ally almost couldn't stop herself from drooling at the clothes. She didn't need the girls to pick out clothes for her this time; she plucked things from the shelf left and right. She couldn't help herself; they were the prettiest clothes she had ever seen.

The girls all headed into the dressing rooms. Ally slipped into the red Teardrop Pixie dress she had picked up on a whim. She stared at the mirror in awe. It looked like it was made for her. It was short, but not _too_ short. It fit her curves perfectly.

"Ally! Come show us!" Evie called.

When Ally stepped outside, the girls' jaws dropped.

"Ally! You look _hot!"_ Pandora admired. Ally looked at herself in the mirror. Evie and Delaney nodded in agreement.

"I… I don't know. I don't think I'd ever wear it." Ally went to turn back into the dressing room but Delaney gripped her shoulders and turned her back to the mirror.

"Ally, don't be ridiculous. Do you feel good in this dress?" Delaney asked.

Ally looked at herself. She still had on the makeup from the rehearsal and her hair was actually tame in a bun. She felt different. She felt great.

"Yes." Ally breathed.

"Then it's settled! That'd be a perfect dress to wear on a date." Delaney nudged Ally and winked. Ally laughed and headed back into the dressing room.

-A&A-

After stopping by Sephora to get Ally all the makeup she could possibly need, they headed off to Caesar's Palace. When they pulled up to the luxurious entry, bellhops immediately rushed to the car. They took the girls' bags and helped them out of the car.

"Wow. I feel so glamorous." Ally laughed.

"Get used to it," Delaney said, linking her arm with Ally's.

They headed into the lobby where tourists milled. They pushed through the crowd and piled into the elevator, where Evie hit the button for the top floor, after sliding a card through a reader.

The elevator opened right into the room. As Ally exited the elevator, she gasped for the millionth time that day. The place was _amazing._ It was everything Ally imagined a luxury room would look like. It was even two floors!

Ally followed the girls up the stairs, trying to absorb as much of the space as she could. They went down a hall and stopped in front of a door.

"This is your room."

Pandora whisked the door open and Ally's jaw dropped. It was bigger than her entire apartment back home. There was a giant bed against the back wall, a fireplace, and a seating area. She could see that the door to the walk in closet was open, revealing that all her shopping bags were already piled up inside. She could also see a bit of the giant bathroom.

"We'll leave you get settled in." The girls walked out of the room and closed the door.

Ally immediately launched herself into the bed, finding that it was just as squishy as she thought it was going to be. She fished through her backpack and pulled out her phone. She had four missed calls from her dad, but she ignored that, dialing her best friend's number.

"Hello?" The Latina answered.

"Trish! You will not _believe_ the day I've had."

-A&A-

 **So yay, Ally's acquainted with the girls (who now have names, lol). Austin will probably come in next chapter, but don't worry, we'll be seeing a lot of him. ;P**

 **I want to thank you for all the reviews for the first chapter. I'm so so so so glad you guys are excited for this story. I'm so into it (more than any other story I've written tbh) and I hope you're as into it as me.**

 ***I imagine Ally's costume as the one Taylor Swift wore to perform Shake It Off at the VMAs, in case you want to look it up.**

 **Do you think we can get to thirty reviews? That would be awesome.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Reviews Rock :) (Especially if you want me to continue)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**

 **|April|**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally had never slept in a comfier bed. It was like she was sleeping on a cloud, but a million times better. She never wanted to get up, but the insistent banging on her door made her slowly rise. When she opened the door she was met by a fully dressed and ready Pandora, standing with her hands on her hips.

"You were supposed to be ready by now." Pandora said, taking in Ally's pajamas and bedhead. Still groggy from sleep, Ally slowly blinked until her thoughts cleared. The girls had told Ally last night that was supposed to be downstairs, ready to go, at ten to head out for rehearsals, but with a quick glance at her bedside clock she saw that it was 10:13.

Ally's eyes widened and she flew into her closet, Pandora following.

"I'm so sorry!" Ally cried as she rummaged through her shopping bags to put together an outfit. "I was just so tired and the bed was so nice and-"

"It's ok," Pandora interrupted. "This time, at least. You're new, so we don't expect you to be perfect right away. That doesn't mean that Delaney wasn't ticked though. She and Evie are on their way already. She wanted us to just leave you to figure it out on your own, but I convinced her to let me stay behind."

"Thank you," Ally said gratefully as she hopped around, trying to pull on her jeans.

Pandora gave her a small smile. "I'm glad we found you, Ally. If you hadn't come along we would've never found a brunette that has what it takes."

Ally tugged on a pair of ankle boots, and a military style jacket over her red tank top. She grabbed the purse that she had put the contents of her backpack into the night before and began to follow Pandora out.

"I've been meaning to ask," Ally said as they entered the elevator. "Why were you guys specifically looking for a brunette?"

"Think about it." Pandora said.

Ally raised her eyebrows.

Pandora rolled her eyes and huffed. "Think about me, Delaney, and Evie. What's all different about us?"

Then it dawned on Ally.

"All four hair colors?" She said scrunching her eyebrows. "Does Austin have some kind of hair fetish or something?"

Pandora scoffed as they stepped out of the elevator and began walking through the lobby, weaving through tourists. "Austin couldn't care less about the color of our hair. It's Delaney. She was one of Austin's first assistants. Back then, all the Moon Girls were blondes. I don't know if it was a coincidence or if Austin really cared back then, but after Delaney pretty much became the head assistant, she wanted to be the only pretty blonde. She said that she wanted to stand out. That's when me and Evie came in."

"Wow." Ally said, impressed. They were now heading down the Strip in a town car.

"Yeah."

There was a long silence after that. Pandora pulled out her phone and began to type like crazy. Ally looked out the window and watched the things passing by her window. The M&M factory, Madame Tussaude's, the High Roller, and all the other iconic Vegas destinations flashed by her window. Ally wondered if she'd ever have time off to properly explore Vegas.

Ally was snapped from her daze as Pandora gasped at her phone.

"What?" Ally asked.

"The Kardashians are in Vegas and they're coming to our show tomorrow night!" Pandora squealed, holding out her phone to Ally to show her the article.

"Well isn't this the biggest show in Vegas? Don't a lot of celebrities come to it?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. There's celebrities in the crowd like, every night. But the Kardashians have _never_ come!"

Pandora excitedly typed on her phone, probably letting Delaney and Evie know. Ally gulped. _Celebrities in the audience?_ Ally wasn't sure she could handle that kind of pressure.

The car slowed as it reached the rehearsal building. Ally and Pandora hurried in, passing the crew that was busy setting things up on stage, and into the back. They quickly changed into their costumes and headed to hair and makeup, where Delaney and Evie already sat, half way made up.

"Took you long enough," Delaney said, glancing at Ally sideways in the mirror.

"Sorry," Ally said quietly.

A half hour later, all four girls were standing on the stage.

"Ok," Delaney said, clapping her hands together. "We went through all the tricks yesterday, so today we'll just go over them pretty quickly, and this time add the music."

Ally nodded. The girls all took their starting positions. A stagehand named Nick was standing in as Austin. The music began, and Ally took a deep breathe; she had to prove to the girls that she was good enough.

She began singing, and crossed over to the middle of the stage, standing in the spotlight for a moment. This was the part where the girls pretty much introduced themselves. Each girl stood in the spotlight for a moment and smiled to the audience or whatever to do.

Ally moved to the right of the stage, next to the curtain. After a beat, she went behind the curtain and a stagehand pushed her the wheeled box that she was to take out on stage. For the real show, Austin would be in it, but for rehearsal there was very squished Nick.

The rehearsal went flawlessly, much to Ally's relief. Now all she had to do was survive her first real show, and every show after that. The girls piled into the town car and headed back to the loft. Ally tried her best not to fall asleep during the car ride. It was ten pm; the rehearsal was all day with few breaks.

When Ally was finally alone in her room, she collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep instantly.

A&A

Ally woke up and stared at the ceiling. _Today's the day. If things go right, I'm fine. If I screw up, I'm done for._

Ally gulped and tried to calm the nerves in her stomach. She got out of bed and headed downstairs. She found Evie sitting at the kitchen island, sipping coffee and flipping through a magazine.

"Good morning," Ally said as she began to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Evie said, looking up from her magazine and smiling. "You must be nervous."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I think we discovered from yesterday that you aren't exactly a morning person, so the only reason you'd be up this early is because you're nervous for your first show."

"What time is it?" Ally asked, scrunching her eyebrows and taking a small sip of her coffee.

"It's seven in the morning." Evie smirked and turned back to her magazine.

"Wow, I guess I really am nervous." Ally took a seat at the island.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. I hate to admit it, but you're really good. Like _really really_ good. You're a better singer than me, Pandora, and Delaney combined, and you learned all the tricks super fast."

Ally blushed and stared down into her mug. "Thank you."

Evie gave her a small smile before getting up and putting her mug in the sink.

"I have yoga at eight. You're free to do whatever you want, just be back here by one. If you need a car, just call this number on the back of your room card five minutes before you want to leave. See you later." Evie gave Ally a small wave before ascending the stairs and disappearing into her room.

Ally finished her coffee and went back into her room. She headed into her closet and changed into a boho paisley print sundress. She slipped on a pair of sandals and grabbed her purse. She fished around for a moment before finally finding her room key. She flipped it over and used her phone to call the number. It was an automated machine that informed her a car would arrive to her location in five minutes.

Ally quickly brushed her hair, slipped her songbook into her purse, looked one last time in the mirror, and then headed downstairs. When she reached the lobby, she found that it was fairly empty.

 _All the tourists are probably still asleep,_ All thought. She pushed past the front doors and found a town car awaiting her in the drive. The same driver from the first day stood next to the open door.

"Good morning, Miss Ally." He said, tipping his hat. "Where can I take you?"

Ally thought for a moment. "I haven't been able to see anything in Vegas. Take me to your favorite place."

A real smile crept up the drivers face. "Will do."

Ally smiled as he helped her into the car. The car pulled out of the front drive and they only drove for a minute or two before the car pulled into another drive. Ally looked out the window to see that they were at the Bellagio, which was just across the street. The driver rounded the car and helped Ally out.

"What's so special about this place?" Ally asked.

"Just walk inside." The driver smiled and tipped his hat. "You're lucky you're here so early, you'll have it all to yourself."

Ally furrowed her brow as she pushed past the front doors. She immediately gasped as she entered the lobby. On the ceiling there was a giant chandelier-type-thing made out of colorful blown glass. She walked underneath it and looked up, feeling tiny. She kept walking, and her breath was taken away again.

She was now looking out a giant botanical display, featuring all different kinds of plants, water features, and glass. It was all sea themed. She wandered around, the only person in the place. She was glad that she could enjoy this all alone. She sat on a bench and fished out her songbook, suddenly finding melodies and lyrics running through her head with all the beautiful scenery.

Ally scribbled away ferociously, not even noticing as the time quickly went past and people were starting to flood in the space. She didn't look up once, not until a voice rattled her out of her zen.

"Excuse me miss, I want to take a picture of my kids in front of the turtle." A middle aged man said, holding up his camera.

Ally blinked, still rattled from being disturbed. She looked around the room and saw that it was now packed with tourist. _How long have I been in here?_

She looked back up at the man, who was still holding up his camera.

"Oh, um, sorry." Ally mumbled, gathering her things. She stood up and headed to the doors. When she was at the drive, she looked around but couldn't find her car. She pulled out her phone, dialing the number. She leaned against a pillar as she waited, watching all the eccentric tourists passed by.

Finally the car pulled up in front of her. The driver came around, opened the door, and smiled at her.

"Did you like it?" He asked, helping her in.

"I loved it, thank you for showing it to me." Ally took out her songbook and flipped through it. She had written bits and pieces of at least nine songs, and had completed two. Ally quickly glanced at her phone, it was already noon. _Wow, I was in the zone._

When Ally stepped out of the elevator, she was greeted by the three girls sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey Ally," Pandora called, not even looking up. Ally glanced at the TV and rolled her eyes as she saw that they were watching the Kardashians.

"Are you ready for your first show?" Delaney asked as Ally sat down on the armchair.

Ally took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

A&A

She could hear the hum of the crowd behind the thick velvet curtain. Her heartbeat thumped in her ears. She tried to swallow but her throat was dry.

"You've got this." Pandora said, placing a hand on Ally's shoulder.

"I sure hope so." Ally whispered.

The crowd suddenly quieted, and Ally's heart rate sped up even more. The stage hands ushered the girls out, and they took their places. Ally was in the upper left of the stage. The music began and the curtain began to rise. Ally almost couldn't breathe. All the music of the show was dark, sultry, and overdramatic, in Ally's opinion.

Ally took a deep breath and plastered a smile onto her face. This was her moment. The crowd started cheering as soon as she started singing and all the girls came into view.

 _And I had a dream  
About my old school  
And she was there all pink and gold and glittering  
I threw my arms around her legs  
Came to weeping  
Came to weeping _

After Pandora had her moment in the spotlight, Ally crossed into center stage. She raised her arms above her head and gave a small curtsy. She then crossed back into her spot. The rest of the girls were singing back up.

 _And I heard your voice  
As clear as day  
And you told me I should concentrate  
It was all so strange  
And so surreal  
That a ghost should be so practical  
Only if for a night_

Ally had to keep singing as she retrieved the rolling box. She looked down into the open top of the box and almost faltered. The most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. They rightfully belonged to the most beautiful guy she had ever seen. Austin Moon. He was staring right back at her, his eyes narrowed, studying her.

She quickly regained her bearing and looked up, pushing the box to the center of the stage, passing it off to Delaney.

 _And the only solution was to stand and fight  
And my body was bruised and I was set alight_

Delaney opened the front hatch of the box, which appeared to be empty thanks to mirrors.

 _But you came over me like some holy rite  
And although I was burning, you're the only light_

Delaney and Evie threw up a sheet, and when it came down, Austin was standing where the box once was. The crowd went crazy.

 _Only if for a night_

Ally joined Pandora on the side of the platform and all four girls held their arms up to Austin as the music finished dramatically. The audience cheered. Austin jumped down from the box as Evie pushed the platform offstage and a Delaney brought out a large post with shackles on it and a circular curtain rod above it. Ally stepped up to the platform and her breath hitched in her throat as Austin began to "lock" her in. His face was close to hers and he was still studying her. Ally pushed all the distraction aside as she almost missed her cue to start singing.

 _You said I was the most exotic flower  
Holding me tight in our final hour_

After Austin appeared to have locked Ally into the straps, he whisked the curtain closed. She quickly slipped out. After a beat, she switched places with Austin as he turned slightly behind the curtain, and she opened the curtain, and it appeared that Austin was then locked up; like they magically switched places. The audience cheered. __

_I don't know how you convince them and get them, but  
I don't know what you do, it's unbelievable  
And I don't know how you get over, get over  
Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you_

Ally pushed the prop backstage as Delaney brought out the next one, the one where Austin appeared to saw Pandora in half, but Evie was really the feet in the other half.

 _One for the money, and two for the show  
I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go  
How did you get that way? I don't know  
You're screwed up and brilliant,  
Look like a million dollar man,  
So why is my heart broke_?

Next up was Delaney's part, where she danced with Austin. In this trick they ballroom danced for a few moments, then she stands in a box that's the same height as her, and after Austin shut the front he took out a slat and the whole box collapsed, appearing to have crushed Delaney, but she was really in the bottom of the platform.

Ally couldn't quite determine what the twinge in her heart was when she was watching Delaney dance with Austin.

Next was Ally's chair on the platform trick. Ally executed it perfectly. She was rolled offstage and a stagehand helped her out.

Many illusions later, it was time for the final number. In rehearsal Ally always cringed at the drama of the song, but as she prepared to take her final bows, she found herself sad that it was over.

 _Darling, darling, oh, turn the lights back on now  
Watching, watching, as the credits all roll down  
Crying, crying, you know we're playing to a full house, house_

First each assistant went to the front center and had her own bow, similar to the beginning. Ally gave a small curtsy and waves with both hands to the audience.

 _No heroes, villains, one to blame  
While wilted roses filled the stage  
And the thrill, the thrill is gone  
Our debut was a masterpiece  
But in the end for you and me  
Oh, the show, it can't go on_

Then Austin went up by himself and bows and waves. He stood there for a long time, waving to the audience and smiling as the audience screamed. People in the front held their hands up to him. Finally, the four girls go up and everyone joined hands for a final bow. Delaney and Evie were on Austin's left, and Ally and Pandora on his left. When Ally takes Austin's hand, she can't ignore the bolts of electricity that shoot up her arm. She gasped and looked over at Austin, who quickly searched her face and then glanced down at their hands before looking back out at the audience. Ally hesitantly looked back out as well, trying to force herself to sing and smile even though her mind was in a million other places at that moment.

 _We used to have it all, but now's our curtain call  
So hold for the applause, oh  
And wave out to the crowd, and take our final bow  
Oh, it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show  
Least we stole the show  
Least we stole the show  
Least we stole the show_

The group bows together, and then stepped back as the curtain began to lower. Austin holds on to Ally's hand for just a moment too long before letting go and waving to the crowd. Ally waved half-heartedly, her mind consumed by the blonde next to her.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Ally thought. _I haven't spoken a word to him and yet he's all I can think about. Get it together, Ally._

The curtain finally lowered all the way, and the stage lights came on. Ally looked up to see Austin staring at her. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but was interrupted when the girls attacked Ally in hugs.

"You did great!" Delaney exclaimed.

"I told you you could do it!" Pandora said, bouncing slightly. When they let Ally go, she quickly glanced over Delaney's shoulder to where Austin was standing, but he was gone.

The girls herded Ally backstage to where they began to change out of their costumes. Delaney disappeared after changing, going somewhere deeper backstage.

Evie and Pandora were still buzzing about Ally's performance, but Ally wasn't paying attention. All she could think about was Austin, and she wasn't sure why. Her thoughts were consumed by his eyes, his hair, his smile, the way his hand felt in hers, the feel of his skin.

Her daydream was interrupted when Delaney stormed into the changing area. Her face was red with anger and her arms were crossed.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked.

Delaney's jaw clenched. "Austin wants to talk to you."

A&A

 **I'M SO SORRY I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ALMOST BEEN A MONTH SINCE I UPDATED I DIDN'T REALIZE IT'S BEEN SO LONG. But you should at least be proud of me for writing this, cause I've been so busy I was worried I'd never have time to write. Anyways, AUSLLY HAS MET ARE YOU AS STOKED AS I AM. And it's only gonna get auslly-ier from here, so get excited ;)**

 **Thank you all for the nice reviews! Reviews literally make me so happy I can't even describe it. Do you think that we can possibly get to fifty reviews? That would make my day :)**

 **And I'm sorry that I didn't do a very good job describing the show. If you want you can just go on Youtube or something and watch a magic show idk. I also really wanted to get this chapter out so hardly any editing was done, so sorry for any mistakes.**

 **The songs in the chapter were:**

 **Only if For a Night by Florence and the Machine**

 **Million Dollar Man by Lana Del Rey (this was also Ally's audition song)**

 **Stole the Show by Kygo**

 **I own nothing**

 **Review Rock :) (especially if you want me to continue)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**

 **|April|**


	4. Chapter 4

Evie and Pandora immediately fell silent. Ally's eyes widened as she processed what Delaney just said.

"He wants to see _me?"_ Ally asked in dis belief. Delaney clenched her jaw and nodded. "B-but you said I'm not supposed to-"

"I know what I said!" Delaney snapped. Her eyes were shooting daggers at Ally. She took a deep breathe before she continued. "But right now it's not up to me. If Austin says he wants to see you then you have to go see him."

Ally shot a quick glance at Evie and Pandora, whose expressions told her that nothing like this had ever happened to them. "But I don't want to upset you…"

Delaney gave her a tight lipped smile. "That's sweet. But seriously: you can't keep Austin waiting. Go!"

Delaney nudged Ally's shoulder, propelling her onwards. Ally gulped and began to walk forward, pausing for a moment to look back over her shoulder. The girls were standing there, watching her walk away. Evie and Pandora were standing there in awe; Delaney stood with her arms cross and anger clearly written across her face. Ally turned around and weaved her way through the back stage area. It was the same exact setup as the warehouse, so Ally easily found the dressing rooms. She stopped for a moment before knocking on the door. Austin's name was written in a plain black circle. Ally looked around at all the people milling around; no one even glanced her way. _Were they used to seeing girls go into Austin's dressing room?_

Ally shook that thought out of her head and knocked softly on the door. She held her breath as she waited for it to open. After a long few seconds, she was just about to forget about it and leave when the door swung open. Before her was Austin Moon, in the flesh. Ally took a moment to take in his appearance. He was wearing a red, unbuttoned flannel over a black tee shirt and dark skinny jeans, and he had a black beanie on his head. Ally suddenly felt silly when she realized she was still in her stage costume.

"Um, hi," Ally said after a brief silence.

Austin shook his head quickly, as if breaking out of a daze. "Oh. Right. Hi."

There was a pregnant pause again, making Ally slightly agitated. "Delaney said you wanted to see me?"

Austin seemed to snap back into it. "Oh! Right, come on in."

He pulled the door open wider and motioned for Ally to come inside. When Ally stepped inside, the room was nothing like she imagined. She always imagined that famous people's dressing rooms were extravagantly decorated, with huge couches and vanities and minibars and giant TVs and stuff, but Austin's dressing room was the complete opposite.

There was a black vanity pushed against the back wall with a stool in front of it. There were just a few things scattered on the table, like magazines and a cologne bottle. There was a couch, but it was a small, white one pushed against the left wall, facing a white coffee table. The only other thing in the room was a clothes wrack against the right wall. There was an open door on the right wall, and Ally could see that it was just an ordinary bathroom.

"Not what you expected?" Austin laughed and took a seat on the stool.

Ally realized that she had not been very discrete about her sizing up of the room. She blushed and took a seat on the couch. "I just thought…. I don't know… that'd it'd be more… luxurious?"

Ally wanted to slap herself the moment that sentence came out of her mouth. Austin didn't even blink. "I'm a simple guy. Not really into all the glitz and glam stuff."

Ally nodded and looked down at her lap, desperately wanting to change the subject. "So… Why'd you want to talk to me."

Something in the back of Ally's mind was hoping that he would bring up what passed between them on stage, whatever it was. Ally wasn't sure why, but she just wanted to know if he had felt the same thing between them. _And if he can't stop thinking about me like I can't stop thinking about him._ Ally shook her head to clear out her stupid thoughts.

Austin put his hands in his lap and cleared his throat. "Oh. Right. I wanted to talk to you about your performance."

"Oh?" Ally sat up straighter and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I have to say, you are the best singer that's ever taken that stage, hands down."

Ally blushed even more. She thought that she probably looked like a tomato at that point. "Oh, thank you, that's very kind."

Austin smiled. "As soon as I got off that stage, people were bombarding me wanting to know who you were. I had to tell them that I honestly didn't know. So that's why I called you here. I want to know a few things about you."

Ally bit her lip. "Ok?"

Austin gave her a warm smile. "First of all, what's your name?"

"Ally Dawson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ally." Hearing him say her name sent chills down Ally's spine, but she ignored it. "Have you ever had a record deal?"

"No. That was pretty much the first time I've ever really sang in front of a big audience."

"Wow," Austin mused, "I would've never guessed. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Miami."

"What brought you to Las Vegas?"

Ally let out a breath. "My lousy ex-boyfriend. But I wouldn't say he brought me to Vegas. More like left me stranded a few hundred miles outside of Vegas with nothing."

Austin let out a low whistle. "Sounds like a real douche."

Ally rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Anyways," Austin continued, "as amazing as your singing was, I have to say that the rest of your performance was a little… off."

"Excuse me?"

Austin's smile was gone. "I'm just saying you were a little… distracted or something. That can't happen. You need to be fully engaged every second that you are on stage. I'm sure Delaney went over this with you."

 _I was distracted because of you, you jerk face!_ Ally wanted to scream, but she just nodded.

"Great. Because as great as your singing is, we can't keep you around if you aren't putting one hundred percent into the performance."

Ally ground her teeth. Anything that she thought that she felt towards the blonde was gone; he was starting to get on her nerves.

"I'll do better next time." Ally said through gritted teeth.

"I hope so." Austin said with an almost patronizing smile. "That's all, you can go."

Ally stood up and walked out the door without looking back. Austin was starting to fill the arrogant star form that Ally had created in her head.

She found the girls sitting in the hair and makeup area, already changed out and ready.

"What'd he want?" Delaney said as soon as she saw Ally.

"Just that I seemed a little distracted on stage, and that I should try to do better next time." Ally decided to leave out the part where he complimented her singing, because she figured that'd just upset Delaney even more.

Delaney smirked. "Yeah, I was going to tell you the same thing. We need to work on that."

Delaney breezed past her, probably headed to Austin's dressing room.

"Don't listen to her," Evie said, looking up from her phone. "You did great. I'm sure you were really nervous."

Ally smiled and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to go change."

"We're going to hit up the clubs tonight, do you want to come?" Pandora asked, leaning forward in the mirror to touch up her lipstick. Ally thought for a moment. Dallas had always dragged her into clubs, and it was always a miserable evening. She hated watching all the drunken people grind on each other and she almost always ended up getting puked on by a wasted person. Ally shuddered at the memory.

"Nah, not really my thing. Maybe next time though." Ally shouldered her duffel bag.

"Ok then, suit yourself. We're going to head out now. There should be a car waiting for you when you're done. If you need anything, call us!" Pandora waved over her shoulder as she headed out with Evie.

Ally waved back, and headed into the dressing room. When she got dressed out of her costume, she handed it to a stage hand and headed to the exit. When she got outside she saw a car waiting for her. As she approached it, she saw the same driver that drove her the past few times.

"Hi!" She called, smiling at him.

"Good evening, Miss Ally." He said, tipping his hat.

As Ally handed him her bag, she realized that she didn't even know his name. "I feel so bad, sir. I never thought to ask for your name."

He chuckled as he opened the door and helped Ally in. "It's Richard. Don't feel bad. I've been driving the other three for who knows how long and I don't think they've said more to me than 'take us to the mall.'"

Ally giggled as Richard shut the door. When he got in the driver's seat, he turned around and asked Ally where she wanted to go, making Ally think for a minute.

"Someplace where there's music, but not a lot of people. Is there anywhere like that?"

Richard smiled. "I know just the place."

A&A

The car pulled up in front of a small coffee shop with big glass windows in downtown Las Vegas. There were a lot of people inside, but _too_ many. Everyone's attention was focused on a little stage near the back of the shop, where someone was singing into a mic.

"What do you think?" Richard asked, glancing in the rearview mirror. Ally couldn't contain her grin.

"It looks amazing! Thank you so much!" Ally practically jumped out of the car.

"Let me know when you want me to pick you up!" Richard called. Ally was already at the door. She glanced back and smiled, knowing that she'd probably be here all night.

"Will do!" When Ally pulled open the door, she was greeted by the warm smell of coffee and a smooth melody. She quickly sat down at an unoccupied table. She soon realized that the older man on stage was belting out _Sixteen Candles_ by the Crests. Ally couldn't help but smile along with the rest of the audience as the man danced around stage. When he finished the song, Ally stood and clapped.

A young man came up and took the mic from the man, who returned to his seat, people clapping him on the back on his way.

"Let's hear it for Bart's wonderful rendition of Sixteen Candles!" The audience whooped and whistled as Bart bowed before taking his seat. "Do we have any more volunteers?"

He shielded his eyes, peering out into the crowd. No one was volunteering. _Aw, I hope this doesn't mean it's over._ Ally thought. After a moment, the man clapped his hands together.

"Looks like it's host's pick!" He said enthusiastically. Some people groaned. Ally looked around as some people sunk down in their seats. When she looked back up to the stage, the host was pointing directly at her. "And we have a winner!"

Ally choked. "Me?"

"Yes you! Get up here!" The host motioned her up.

"Oh, no, I really just came to watch. I-" Ally was drowned out by the sound of the crowd shouting out encouragements. Ally sighed and slowly rose out of her seat. The audience cheered.

The host handed her the mic as she got on stage. "What will you be singing for us?"

Ally glanced behind her at the guitar sitting on its stand. "Um, could I play a song I wrote? I mean it's probably not very good but-"

"Are you kidding me? That'd be a treat!" The host exclaimed.

He left that stage and Ally grabbed the guitar. She sat on the stool and placed the mic in the stand.

She began softly strumming. "So I, um, wrote this song. It's called Heart's Content. I've never sang it to anyone else before, so… yeah. I hope you like it."

 _Maybe you thought  
I hung the moon  
Maybe you thought  
We were johnny and june  
Maybe we thought  
It was just us two  
Maybe we spoke too soon_

The audience began clapping along, giving Ally a bit of confidence.

 _We never lie  
And we don't tell tales  
We bite our tongues  
And our fingernails  
We fall in love  
And we don't fall out  
Maybe we speak too soon  
Here's you and me  
And in between  
We draw a line  
But we can't see  
Where it's been  
We scratch our heads  
And race against  
The heart's content_

Ally started to sway with the music, getting lost.

 _Oho oho oho oh yeah  
Maybe we hurt  
Who we love the most  
Maybe it's all we can stand  
Maybe we walk through the world as ghosts  
Break my own heart before you can  
Here's you and me  
And in between  
We draw a line  
But we can't see  
Where it's been  
We scratch our heads  
And race against  
The heart's content  
Ohoho yeah  
Maybe we know how the story ends  
Maybe it's not even about us  
We both retreat to opposing sands  
And the love lives on without us  
One thing I know for sure is  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way  
Here's you and me  
And in between  
We draw a line  
But we can't see  
Where it's been  
We scratch our heads  
And race against  
The heart's content  
Oho oho oho  
You and me  
Oho oho oho  
You and me  
Oho oho oho  
You and me  
Oho oho oho oh yeah_

When she finished the final strum, the crowd exploded. Happiness fluttered in her chest as she put the guitar and gave a little curtsy. The host returned to the stage, looking amazed.

"Wow! That was- wow! What's your name dear?"

"Ally Dawson."

"Well, Ally, I think we can all agree that you are the highlight of the night! Definitely a tough act to follow! Let's hear it again for Ally!"

Under the cheer of the crowd, the crowd leaned over and whispered, "Come talk to me at the end of the night."

Ally nodded and smiled at the crowd. She returned to her seat, grinning from ear to ear. Three more people went after Ally, but Ally hardly paid attention. That was the first time that she sang one of her songs to anyone, and people _like it._ Ally was so giddy that she didn't even notice that everyone had cleared out for the night. All who was left was the host and a few coffee shop employees. The host came over to her and took a seat at her table.

"You were amazing up there, Ally!" Ally giggled and looked down at the table. "Seriously! People were coming in off the street while you were up there! I don't think I've ever seen this place so crowded."

Ally smiled and traced the rings of coffee stains on the table.

"How would you like it if I offered you a chance to sing here, every day. Paid, of course." The host looked at her hopefully.

Ally hesitated. "I don't know I-"

"Please! I know I sound desperate, but I just think it would be great for business. Things haven't been going too great lately, and I just want my kids to have a good life. I-"

"I'll do it!" Ally exclaimed, cutting him off. Ally always had a tough time saying no. The host's mouth fell open.

"Seriously?!" Ally smiled and nodded. The guy jumped up and shook Ally's hand. "You just saved my coffee house! I'm so grateful, you don't even know! I can't pay you very much, but you can have all the free coffee you want!"

"Deal," Ally laughed. After a moment, she remembered why she should have said no. "But I can only do it either in the morning or this time at night. I have… school…" Ally lied lamely.

The man, whose name badge said Jim, nodded furiously. "No problem! Mornings would be perfect! Does eight work for you? I know it's early but that's when I'm busiest."

"That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow?" Ally said, shaking Jim's hand.

"Thanks again, Ally!"

Ally smiled as she headed out the door. She saw that Richard was waiting for her already. He smiled as she approached.

"How was it?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Well I now have a second job."

Richard arched an eyebrow and looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Do you think you can really juggle rehearsals, performances, and that?"

Ally sighed. "I hope so. You should have seen the look on that guy's face. He was so happy, which made me happy. And plus I get to play my own music. It's an opportunity I've never had before."

"Are you going to tell the girls?"

Ally sighed again. "No. I don't want them to think I'm not taking things seriously. I'll just tell them that I'm going to yoga or something."

"Good luck with that." Richard said playfully. Ally rolled her eyes and laughed.

When she got off the elevator into the apartment, she found the girls laying out on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Pandora asked, slurring slightly.

"You obviously weren't out clubbing, because we went to every single one." Delaney said, sounding twice as intoxicated as Pandora.

"I was… out" Ally said slowly.

"Out where?" Evie asked, propping herself up.

"I was at the… gym." Ally supplied lamely.

The girls looked at her and burst into laughter.

"Whatever you say, Ally."

A&A

 **I'm sure you all hate my guts. Don't worry, I hate myself too. I am so lame for not updating in so long. With school starting back up I've been so busy and stressed out to the max. I've been so focused on school that I've totally put off writing, and when I have spare time I just choose to do nothing. So I'm sorry for being so lame. I know a lot of you are probably annoyed by me, and I would be too. I'm going to try to start fitting writing into my schedule more. I really need to budget my time better.**

 **You guys should be proud because I have AP World notes due tomorrow that I haven't started yet but I'm putting them off so I could bust out this chapter. And I know this chapter sucks, but the whole second job thing becomes really important later on, so I needed to add it in now. Also I'm sorry for any and all mistakes.**

 **I want to thank you all for the reviews; it means so much to me. This is almost my most reviewed story, and it only has half as many chapters as my most reviewed. Do you think that we could possibly get this to 100 reviews? It would mean the world to me and definitely motivate me to update faster ;)**

 **The song in this chapter was Heart's Content by Brandi Carlile**

 **(Feel free to request songs for Ally to sing at the coffee shop- which btw I kinda imagine it looking like the coffee house in Friends, just a little more modern)**

 **I own nothing**

 **Review Rock :) (100?)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**

 **|April|**


	5. Chapter 5

I could have slept forever if not for my stupid phone. I try to ignore it at first, sure that if it's important the person will leave a message, but when it starts to ring again I begrudgingly roll over and pick my phone up off the night stand.

"Hello?" I croak into the phone.

"Ally!" Trish cries, sounding frantic. I shoot up to a sitting position, fully awake now; Trish never sounds like this.

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask, my stomach starting to turn. I look over to the alarm clock on the night stand and see that it's only six o'clock, making me worry even more; Trish is _never_ up this early.

"I'm fine!" I let out a little sigh of relief at the same time I remember the three hour time difference.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just talked to Dallas."

"What?"

Trish sighs on the other end. "I was in Sonic Boom reading a magazine and I happened to look up right as Dallas walked by, and get this: _he was holding hands with some blonde chick._ So I ran up to him and asked him what the heck he was doing and he was like 'I'm with Cassidy now.' So I was like 'What about Ally?' and he was like 'Does it look like I care?' And I swear, Ally, I wanted to _spit_ on him. He walked off with the blonde chick (his hand was on her butt, can you believe the creep?) and I ran back in to call you."

I'm not sure at what point my mouth fell open, but I don't think it can drop any lower. I clench my teeth.

"I can't believe him. I gave him two whole years of my life. I gave him _everything_. Then he goes and drops me in the middle of the desert and goes home to a new girl like I was nothing. Wow. I'm speechless." Hot, angry tears threaten to spill out of my eyes, but I won't let them. "I trusted him. I _loved_ him. I honestly thought he was the one I was going to marry and spend my life with. How could he, Trish?"

"I'm so sorry Ally. I know how much you loved him. But honestly, after what he did I'm glad you're not with him anymore. He showed the person that he truly is."

I sigh. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks for telling me, Trish. I'll call you later."

"Bye, Ally."

After hanging up, I flop back onto my bed. This time I can't keep the tears from escaping. Yes, what Dallas did to me was inexcusable, but I have to admit that deep down I was hoping that he'd come find me and tell me that he'd seen the error of his ways and then take me home and then we'd live happily ever after. But that was a stupid daydream fueled by two years of wasted time.

Wiping away the tears, I sit up and look around my room, eyes falling on the alarm clock. Six thirty. I still have a while before I need to leave for the coffee house. I get out of bed and head into the bathroom. I turn the shower onto scalding hot and step in. I let the hot water wash away Dallas. I want any trace of him gone. I let the water carry away the memories, the feelings, the whole two years, off my body and down the drain.

By the time I step out of the shower, it's nearly seven fifteen. I throw on a sundress and ankle boots, brush my hair out, put on a bit of makeup, grab my purse and songbook, and head downstairs.

Evie is at the counter, poking at her tablet and sipping coffee.

"Good morning," I say as I walk into the kitchen, making Evie jump.

"You scared me!" Evie gasps. "I'm not used to other people being up so early. Where are you going?"

I stumble while reaching into the cabinet for a mug. "Um, I just wanted to explore a little before all the tourists are out."

Evie stares at me for a moment. "Ok, whatever. Just remember to be back here by ten to head out to practice."

"Yep!" I say, too eagerly. I internally wince and hurry to the elevator. I called Richard while I was getting dressed, so he's already waiting out front.

"Good morning, Ally," he says, tipping his hat and opening the door.

"Good morning!"

When I'm settled in the car, I pull out my songbook. Lyrics have been swimming around my head all morning. I scribble all my ideas the whole way to the coffee house. By the time I get there, I have the workings of a song.

When I enter the coffee house (which thanks to the sign out front I now know is called The Buzz), I almost run right into someone. Looking up, I see that the line is all the way to the door, and nearly all the tables are filled. I skirt around the people and head to the pick-up counter. Jim sees me immediately and rushes over.

"Ally! I was so worried you weren't coming!" Jim says frantically. I have to hold back a laugh; this guy must be perpetually worried. Jim leads me up to the stage, where the baby grand piano is set up. A guitar rests on a stand to the right of the piano. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to play, so… have at it!"

He rushes back behind the counter, leaving me standing alone on the stage. I look out at the tables, a few people glance at me, but most everyone is chatting over their coffees. I grab the mic off the stand and give it a tap, making sure it's on.

"Um, hi, everyone. My name's Ally, and I'm going to play some music for you all." I say awkwardly. I sit down at the piano and pull out my song book, opening to the page with the song I was working on in the car. "So um, I'm going to start with a new song I wrote. I literally wrote it in the car on the way here, so…"

I look out at the shop and hardly anyone is looking at me. People in line and at the tables chat to each other or are bent over their phones.

Great, I'm background music.

I shake my head. Whatever, at least I'm free to work on this song.

I play a few chords until I decide on a key. Then I start playing, uncertain at first, but then surely, like the music is within me, guiding my hands. Then I start to sing.

 _Didn't I give it all,  
Tried my best,  
Gave you everything I had,  
Everything and no less?  
Didn't I do it right?  
Did I let you down?_

 _Maybe you got too used to  
Well, having me around.  
Still how can you walk away  
From all my tears?  
It's gonna be an empty road  
Without me right here._

 _But go on and take it,  
Take it all with you.  
Don't look back  
At this crumbling fool.  
Just take it all  
With my love,  
Take it all  
With my love._

I don't even look up to see if anyone's watching. The music just flows out of me, and for a moment it's like it's all just for me; my own oasis where no one else exists.

Maybe I should leave  
To help you see  
Nothing is better than this  
And this is everything we need.  
So is it over?  
Is this really it?  
You've given up so easily,  
I thought you loved me more than this.

But go on, go on and take it,  
Take it all with you.  
Don't look back  
At this crumbling fool.  
Just take it all  
With my love,  
Take it all  
With my love.

I will change if I must.  
Slow it down and bring it home, I will adjust.  
Oh if only, if only you knew,  
Everything I do is for you.

But go on  
Go on and take it,  
Take it all with you.  
Don't look back  
At this crumbling fool.  
Just take it,  
Take it all with you.  
Don't look back  
At this crumbling fool.  
Just take it all  
With my love,  
Take it all  
With my love  
Take it all  
With my love.

I let out a sigh as I play the last chord. I look down at my hands. The song came from somewhere deep inside of me, somewhere I didn't know existed. It takes me a few seconds to realize the once chattering coffee house was absolutely silent.

When I look up, everyone's staring at me. Someone starts to applaud, then another, then another, until the whole coffee house is roaring.

My heart swells as I look out at the people. I try to look at every face, trying to commit this moment to memory. A movement by the door catches my attention. All I see is flash of blonde going through the door. I shake it off and smile at the audience. Now all the tables are filled and a few people are standing on the sides.

I play a few more songs, then take a bow and let everyone know that I'll be back tomorrow. People applaud one last time, and then many of them leave. Some people shake my hand and compliment me on my way to the counter, where Jim is waiting for me with a cup of coffee.

"You were amazing!" Jim exclaims. "I've never seen so many people stick around after getting their coffee. Some even got refills!"

I laugh and take the coffee. I say goodbye and head out of the shop, where Richard is waiting.

"We're running a little late, so I let the others know that I'm taking you straight to rehearsal."

"Ok, thank you!" I can't stop smiling. That was even more exciting than performing on stage last night. It was just me, and everyone was paying attention. They weren't distracted by magic tricks or other flashy show girls.

 **A &A**

For once I'm early. I get to the rehearsal warehouse at ten, when the other girls weren't set to arrive until ten thirty. I wander back to the makeup area and plop down into my chair. Immediately, my hair and makeup lady, Shawna, rushes to me and starts her magic.

"I heard Mr. Moon wanted to speak to you last night," Shawna says casually after a few moments of silence.

I raise my eyebrows. "You heard about that?"

"Oh honey, everyone heard about it."

I huff. "Why is it such a big deal?"

Shawna bites her lip. "Around here, if Mr. Moon wants to talk to you, it can only mean two things."

She doesn't say anything a more, making me curious. "What does it mean?"

"Well, it either means you screwed up royally, or he's trying to get after you."

I almost choke. "Excuse me?"

"Now you didn't hear this from me," she says, leaning close to me, "but Mr. Moon doesn't have the cleanest reputation. Alcohol, women, partying- typical famous people trouble. Someone from wardrobe said he beat a guy close to death at a club once, but I don't believe her. All I know is that Mr. Moon is trouble. I'd strongly advise you to stay away."

I gulp. "Isn't he dating Delaney though?"

Shawna scoffs. "That poor girl. She pines after him, but he blows her off. Either she doesn't know about all the other girls he's currently seeing, or she chooses to ignore it."

"How do you know all this is true?" I ask.

Shawna leans back, continuing her work. "I don't. Not exactly. It's just that he disappears a lot. No one knows where he goes. Paparazzi can't find him; managers can't contact him. A lot of people assume it's rehab, since he always comes back all happy. Others think he goes off with a girl for a while. Who really knows?"

I nod, thoughts racing through my head.

Things just got a whole lot more interesting.

 **A &A**

 **I'm alive.**

 **I don't even want to know how long it's been since I posted. I'm so so so sorry. I've just been so busy. I was going to write during Thanksgiving break, but I ended up getting my wisdom teeth taken out so it just wasn't possible. Then I was just so busy with school and stuff, so it's finally Winter Break and I have some time.**

 **I want to thank all of you for sticking around and being patient. (Also shout out to the Auslly tag on Tumblr for giving me so much feels that I just had to write.)**

 **Also sorry that this chapter is pretty short, but it has a lot of important stuff.**

 **So Merry Christmas (Or whatever you celebrate); my gift to you is this chapter.**

 **The song in this chapter is Take It All by Adele**

 **Oh and it would really mean so so so much if we got to 100 reviews (we're ten away right now) so it would be incredibly awesome if you reviewed ;)**

 **I own nothing**

 **Reviews Rock :) (100?)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**

 **|April|**


	6. Chapter 6

When the other girls arrive, I barely even notice. My head is swarming with all the new information. I don't know what to think. I usually don't listen to gossip, especially when I don't really know a person, but I can't help it.

"Hello? Earth to Ally!" I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Delaney waving her hand in front of my face. I look over to see Pandora and Evie standing, ready to head to the stage.

"Oh sorry!" I hop up and hurry after them to the stage. When we get there, I notice that we're wearing new costumes, something that I hadn't noticed while I was deep in thought. "What's with the new costumes?"

"New show." Evie says impatiently.

"But I just learned the other one! We've only performed it once!" I exclaim, overwhelmed by the thought of learning a whole new routine.

"You only performed it once. We've been performing it for a month. New show every month, remember?" Delaney says, sounding exhausted.

I sigh and follow the girls to the front of the stage, where Pandora picks up a stack of papers and passes them out to us. When I look at them, I see that they're song lyrics.

"New songs too?" I ask.

Evie scoffs. "Of course. We need to keep current."

Looking closer at the lyrics, I see that they're lyrics to songs that I've heard on the radio.

"Wait, these are existing songs."

Delaney sighs. "Well, yeah. Austin fired the songwriter this morning. He said 'There's something better out there', whatever that means. So now we have to cover these stupid songs. It's going to hurt the show."

After a mental war, I finally blurt out, "I write songs."

All three girls stare at me like I have three heads.

"What?!" They say in unison.

Suddenly self conscience, I mutter, "I write songs. Maybe you guys could use some. If you want."

Delaney gapes at me. "Oh. My. Gosh. This is perfect! Do you have anything you can show us?!"

At first I'm taken aback by her enthusiasm, but I recover and nod, then hurry backstage and dig my songbook out of my bag. I bring it to the girls and show them a few of my finished songs that aren't too personal. Pandora claps and jumps up and down.

"You've saved us!" She cries, throwing her arms around my shoulders.

I laugh and take back my songbook.

"Ok so now we've got the music taken care of, now's the hard part: the tricks."

 **A &A**

They weren't kidding when they said the illusions were hard. After four and a half hours of twisting and turning in impossible ways, my body screams but I have the routine down.

When we get in the car I nearly collapse from exhaustion. The other girls look perfectly fine, tapping away at their phones. I don't know when I drifted off, but the next thing I know, the car is pulling up in front of Caesar's Palace. When we enter the elevator, I lean against the wall so I don't fall over. I somehow manage to get up to my bedroom, and collapse onto my bed without even changing or closing my door.

When I wake up, my room is dark. Looking over at the clock, I see that it's only one in the morning. Voices from downstairs drift through my open door. I get up and creep out of my room and stop at the end of the hall, where I can see over the edge of the balcony.

Evie, Delaney, and Pandora are sitting on the couches, TV off and harsh voices.

"I don't think we need to worry about her," Delaney says, clearly annoyed.

I perk up. Are they talking about me?

"She's not stupid, but I think she'll get in way over her head and there'll be nothing we can do to help her." Evie snaps back.

"We shouldn't worry about that right now," Pandora cuts in. "We should be more concerned with the fact that Austin's missing again."

Now I'm really listening.

Delaney rolls her eyes. "Why should we worry about that. He does it all the time. He'll be back. He always comes back."

"But he never disappears the day before a show! He usually leaves when we have an off week. What do we do if he doesn't show up tomorrow night?" Pandora asks frantically.

"He'll show up!" Delaney cries. "He wouldn't miss a show. Trust me."

Evie crosses her arms. "Oh because you know him so well, is that why?"

Delaney clenches her jaw. "Don't even go there."

Evie gives her a challenging look. "You don't really know him at all, do you? That's why he dumped you?"

I gasp. Austin dumped Delaney? When?

Delaney says something that I can't hear and then gets up from the couch and starts walking to the stairs. I turn around and run back to my room, diving back into my bed in time to hear Delaney's door slam shut.

I can't fall back asleep. All the information from today swims around my head, making no sense at all.

 **A &A**

My alarm clock jolts me awake from a dreamless sleep. I groan and roll out of bed. If Jim wasn't such a nice guy, I would not be waking up this early, especially after the brutal rehearsal last night.

I quickly put on jeans and a flowery tank top, grab my stuff, and head downstairs. Luckily, downstairs is vacant, so I don't have to dodge any questions on the way out of the door. When I get downstairs, Richard is waiting for me with the car door open.

"Good morning!" I say as he helps me into the car.

"Good morning," he replies with the usual tip of the hat. He goes around the car and gets inside. "I heard you were quite the hit at the Buzz yesterday."

I raise my eyebrows as I meet his eyes in the rear view mirror. "Oh really? Now who told you that?"

He smiles at me. "I have my connections."

"Oh do you now?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I'll have you know that I drive a lot of people, and people talk."

Now I'm interested. I slide across to the seat closer to the window. "Who do you drive?"

He glances at me, suspicious. "Oh, just a few random rich people, no one really special. I drive your boss sometimes."

My boss? "You mean Austin Moon?"

"Mhmm. He's quite the gentleman, that fellow."

What? I'm so confused. "Is he really?"

"Oh yes. I don't drive him very often; he usually drives himself places, but there's been a few times when his car wasn't working or being serviced or whatnot, so he made me drive him all the way to-" He stops abruptly and shakes his head.

I wait for him to continue, but he's silent. "Drive him where?"

"I'm not supposed to say. Driver-passenger confidentiality." He gives me a small smile in the rear view mirror that I can't help but return.

Things just keep getting more confusing.

 **A &A**

If I thought the Buzz was busy yesterday, then the amount of people in there today could only be described as masses. People are packed into the seats and standing along the wall. I have to squeeze my way through the crowd to get to the counter.

Jim comes up to me immediately, looking very disheveled.

"Can you believe this?!" He exclaims, waving his arms around.

I laugh and look around. Everyone's facing the stage, waiting for me, except for one person in the back corner, who's sitting at the window counter, staring outside. What really catches my attention is the fact that they're dressed in jeans and a black hoodie with the hold pulled over their head. In the Vegas heat,I would never even think about wearing a jacket, unless my goal was to sweat to death or die of heat stroke.

Before I have enough time to assess the person, Jim pulls me to the stage. He grabs the mic and starts to introduce me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Buzz's very special guest... ALLY DAWSON!"

I smile and wave as I step on the platform and people cheer. I sit down at the piano and pull out my songbook.

"Good morning everyone!" I smile at the crowd. A few people 'Woo' and clap. "I'm Ally Dawson, and I like to write songs, and I'm going to play a few for you!"

More people clap as I place my hands on the piano. I play a few chords and then I start singing.

 _When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_

 _When someone walks into your heart through an open door_

 _When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_

 _Don't let go_

 _Someone comes into your world_

 _Suddenly your world has changed forever_

 _No, there's no one else's eyes_

 _That could see into me_

 _No one else's arms can lift_

 _Lift me up so high_

 _Your love lifts me out of time_

 _And you know my heart by heart_

"OH MY GOSH!"

I'm interrupted by a girl near the back of the shop screaming. I stop playing as every head turns towards the back. All of a sudden people in the back are gasping and standing up. The volume of the shop immediately shoots up. People near the front of the shop start crowding towards the back.

What the heck is going on?

Everyone seems to be pushing to the back corner of the shop. There's a lot of excited yells and flashes of cameras. I can't see anything, since I'm so ridiculously short and I'm wearing flat sandals, so I climb onto the piano bench in time to see the person in the black hoodie run out the front, along with most of the crowd.

Jim is at the back of the crowd, trying to calm people down. I hop off the bench and walk up to him.

"What the heck just happened?" I ask.

He looks like he's on the verge of tears. "I have no idea. I'm so sorry, Ally. You didn't even get to finish one song."

"It's fine, really." I reassure him. "I should probably head out."

Jim looks around at the now vacant shop.

"Alright," he nods. As I turn to gather my things, he catches my arm. "I wanted to ask you... I know you're really busy but... It would really help my business if..."

I have to stop myself from giggling at his nervousness. "What is it? Just ask!"

He smiles slightly. "I don't want to overwhelm you or anything, but I was wondering if you'd possibly be able to come in at night, too."

Oh. I bite my lip. That is not a very good idea, with shows nearly every night and rehearsals.

Sensing my hesitation, Jim adds, "It's just that considering the crowd you draw in in the morning, just imagine how many people you'd attract at night, when Vegas is in full gear!" My weariness must still show because he sighs. "I understand if you don't want to do it. It's just that while you're here business booms, and i want to send my kids to college and..."

"Ok, fine!" I blurt out, surprising both Jim and myself.

"Really?!" He exclaims, eyes wide.

"Yes," I say hesitantly. "But just know that I can only be here after eleven and probably can't stay for more than an hour."

"That's perfectly fine! We're open until one, so come in whenever is best for you."

Jim walks me to the door and waves excitedly to me as I get in the car.

"See you tonight!" Jim calls. I wave back and give him a thumbs up.

I sink into the seat as what I've just done finally sinks in. Why do I keep doing this to myself?

 **A &A**

 ***I forgot to mention last chapter that I've changed to first person present because it's just a lot easier and more comfortable for me to write***

 **BIG NEWS! I GOT AN IPAD FOR CHRISTMAS! THIS MEANS THAT I CAN WRITE A TON MORE! Now it's a lot easier for me to write, and I don't have to be at home to write and what not, so this means quicker updates, probably, so yay. Exciting stuff.**

 **OH AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ONE HUNDRED FREAKING REVIEWS! I'm so insanely happy. This is my first story to get to one hundred reviews, and it means so much to me. I love you guys so much.**

 **I don't really know how long this chapter is, since I'm writing it on my iPad so I don't know the word count and how it looks and stuff. Also sorry if there's mistakes, bc autocorrect and this is my first time writing like this.**

 **Anyways, I love you all so so much!**

 **Sorry if you thought this chapter was boring, but trust me, it's veryyyyy important ;)**

 **(Oh and I just wanted to ask: do you guys want like the normal amount of drama or like over the top drama?)**

 **The song in this chapter is Heart by Heart by Demi Lovato**

 **I own nothing**

 **Reviews rock :)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**

 **|April|**


	7. Chapter 7

Show time comes way too quickly. The day went by in such a rush. After leaving the Buzz, I went back to the apartment and fell asleep, only to be woken up an hour later by Pandora, who shook me awake and insisted that we were going to be late.

I'm currently sitting in my makeup chair, being poked and prodded by at least five different hair stylists and makeup artists. This is probably my least favorite part; I hate feeling like a show dog being examined.

Pandora huffs as she flips through a magazine in the seat next to me. "Hopefully tonight's meet and greet will get us on the front cover of _Oh So Hollywood_."

I sit up a little straighter. "Meet and greet?"

Pandora barely glances at me. "We didn't do one last show because it was your first, but usually after every show people who bought VIP tickets can take pictures with us and get Austin to sign stuff."

"Oh." I croak. This means I have to stick around for a while after the show, which means by the time I'm done at the Buzz I'll only end up with about three hours of sleep before I have to wake up and do it all over again.

"We've been on the cover of _Oh So Hollywood_ like ten times in a row, why are you still obsessed over it?" Evie asks Pandora without looking up from her phone.

Pandora clasps the magazine to her chest. "Because it gives me hope that one day I'll make it to the cover of Vogue. They say that if you can get on the cover of _Oh So Hollywood_ then it's, like _guaranteed_ that you'll end up on Vogue."

Delaney scoffs from her chair on the right end. "Then by that logic won't Evie and I get on Vogue too?"

Pandora pouts. "Whatever. A girl can dream."

I clear my throat awkwardly. "I've never heard of _Oh So Hollywood_. Is it like a Vegas magazine?"

Pandora gasps and puts her hand over her mouth.

"Here we go," Evie says and rolls her eyes.

"DO YOU LIVE UNDER A ROCK?!" Pandora screeches, making everyone within a twenty foot radius cringe.

"Ummm..." Is all I manage to say. Pandora takes a deep breathe to calm herself.

" _Oh So Hollywood_ is the best celebrity gossip magazine. It's always one hundred percent accurate and every person in the entire world reads it. Well, except you, apparently."

I peer around Pandora at Evie and Delaney. "Do you guys read it?"

In response the girls both hold up their copies of the magazine.

"Have you like never read _any_ magazine?" Evie asks me.

I bite my lip. "Not really?"

Pandora pretends to faint. "You're too much for me sometimes, Ally."

I'm too much for myself sometimes, too.

 **A &A**

The murmur of the crowd matches the fluttering of my heart. The curtain is still down, and I stand perfectly on my mark. I plaster on a giant smile and smooth down my costume, which for the new show is a flowy white peasant dress with a white leotard underneath. My hair is pulled back in a loose and curly ponytail, and my makeup is a lot softer than the previous show's.

The theme of this show is basically a toxic relationship that starts with an innocent girl who is just trying to get away from reality and then she meets a boy (aka Austin) who she falls in love with but at the end of the show gets her heart broken. Much to Delaney's dismay, the girls elected me to be the "lead" as the girl, saying that I saved the show with my songs. Delaney made it very clear, though, that she disapproved, scoffing about how it's only my second show.

Suddenly the crowd goes silent as the music begins and the curtain starts to rise. My heart starts beating in my ears, but I take a deep breath as I nearly miss my cue.

The stage is very dimly lit, with long white drapes hanging from the stage rafters to represent storms. I cross to the one in the middle as Evie, Pandora, and Delaney come out of the wings and stand beside a drape. Since they are much more experienced than I am, we decided in practice that they would do aerobatic stunts high up on the drapes while I did the simple tricks they showed me on the ground as I started singing.

I grab onto the drape and start to sing.

 _Dry lightning cracks across the skies_

 _Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

 _Her daddy was a mean old mister_

 _Mama was an angel in the ground_

 _The weather man called for a twister_

 _She prayed blow it down_

The girls are high up doing amazing tricks while I just hang onto the drape and spin slowly and occasionally lift my legs in a way that I hope is graceful.

For the next part, I move away from the drape and onto center stage and just dance.

 _Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

 _Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

 _'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_

 _Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

 _Blown away_

The music slows down, and I'm at one corner of the stage. While the girls begin to come down from the drapes I begin the spin across the stage to where Austin steps out of the wings on the opposite side to catch me. I spin until I get to the other side, and run into him exactly as planned: my back against him and he holding onto my hands. A sharp breath escapes me as he grabs my hands, but I just write it off as dizziness from spinning.

I slowly turn around and back away. Austin looks the part of the bad boy perfectly; he's dressed in all black and his hair is perfectly disheveled. It almost throws me off guard for a moment, since I'd been practicing with a stage hand and now the real Austin Moon is standing in front of me.

I almost miss my mark when Austin holds out his hand. I know I'm supposed to take it, but for some reason I hesitate. I quickly snap back into it and throw my hand into his. He leads me over to the prop that the girls have rolled out. The music is more ominous sounding now, as Austin steps into a tall box. Delaney spins it in a circle and suddenly pulls a lever so the whole box collapses. I act amazed, even though I know Austin is crouched in the base. Delaney pulls the box back up, spins it and opens the door, revealing Austin. I clap along with the audience.

He steps out of the box and takes my hand and pulls me to front center stage, where we dance like he and Delaney did in the last show for a moment while the girls set up the next trick. Austin doesn't look me in the eye, even though we're supposed to be looking at each other. Instead, he's looking over my shoulder. I try not to feel hurt.

After a few more of Austin's tricks, it's finally my turn. Austin takes my hand and leads me up to a long, raised platform and he lays me down on it. This is one of the more difficult tricks. I have to time it perfectly so I can squeeze through the trap door, through the base, and under the stage in time. Austin spins the platform, then pulls out a sheet. My fingers immediately find the lever, prepared. As soon as he puts the sheet over me and shakes it, I pull the lever, and I try not to squeal as my body falls. I'm squeezed into an awkward V shape as I fall through the base, which looks like a skinny pole to the audience but is really a big box, disguised with black paint and the lighting. I know that the stage hands will catch me, but I can't stop myself from squeezing my eyes shut and screaming internally.

I hit the net of stage hands' arms with a small gasp from me and a small groan from them. Geez, I'm probably lighter than most of the things they have to lift. Before I can give them a piece of my mind, they lower me down and pretty much shove me down the corridor. I quicken my pace, since the music above me tells me that I only have moments before my cue.

When I get to the trap door, I quickly and quietly push it open and climb out. I stand up just in time for the spot light to hit me, the audience turning and gasping. I'm on a platform against the right side of the theater, far enough away from the stage to make the audience wonder, and in just the right spot so the audience doesn't see me going through the trap door.

The music changes and I hold my arm out towards the stage, where Austin stands on the edge.

 _Every now and then the stars align_

 _Boy and girl meet by the great design_

 _Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?_

 _Everybody told me love was blind_

 _Then I saw your face and you blew my mind_

 _Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time_

I step down the steps off of the platform, into the audience. The spotlight follows me. In this part, I walk through the audience, singing about love, but when I get back to the stage the girls will be all over Austin. I keep walking, feeling a little awkward being this close to the audience.

 _Feels like, feels like, you know,_

 _It feels like falling in love for the first time_

 _Feels like, you know,_

 _It feels like falling-_

The music cuts when I get to the stage, where Austin's sitting on a huge, ornate chair with Delaney in his lap and the other girls draped over his sides. I clutch my heart, hoping I look shocked and hurt. The look on Austin's face makes it apparent that he doesn't have to try too hard to look like he's enjoying his current position. I have to fight the urge to scoff.

I run to the side of the stage, where I grab the edge of the white curtain that is on a track on the ceiling and is long enough to cover the whole stage. I run across the stage to the other wing, making sure I pull the curtain fast enough. When I'm a few feet from the other wing, I hear the audience gasp as the other end of the curtain passes the middle of the stage, revealing that the girls, Austin, and the chair have vanished.

The stage hands take the curtain end from me and hurriedly pull the rest of the curtain in.

Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not

 _I know you're only sorry you got caught_

 _But you put on quite a show_

 _You really had me going_

 _But now it's time to go_

 _Curtain's finally closing_

 _That was quite a show_

 _Very entertaining_

 _But it's over now_

 _Go on and take a bow_

With that last line, I sweep into a deep bow. The crowd cheers as the girls come out and bow, and are on their feet when Austin comes out. We go off to the side so Austin can have his moment. He takes the necklace that he's wearing, presses it to his lips, and tosses it out into the crowd. I try not to roll my eyes as girls screech and practically tear each other apart to try to get the necklace. It's a new thing Austin's doing at shows: he wears a necklace with a silver whistle on the end and throws it out to the crowd at the end of every show. I think it's just a scheme to sell more "Austin merchandise", since the merch booths outside the theater sell necklaces just like his.

The girls and I join Austin at the front of the stage, join hands, and bow. Then the curtain starts to fall and we head backstage. I start to head to the makeup chairs, but Pandora grabs my arm.

"We have to go to the meet and greet now!"

Oh. Right. I let out a breath and follow Pandora. We walk with Evie and Delaney, while Austin is a few yards ahead, surrounded by stage crew, managers, security, etc. We're led through a door and through a hallway until we reach a large room. The room consists of two large photo backdrops, camera equipment, and a system of line barricades that weave through three fourths of the room. We're led through a door next to the photo setup where there is food, couches, mirror tables, and several TV screens.

Someone shuts the door and I follow the girls' leads and head over to the mirror tables, where immediately hair and makeup people descend on us and go about "fixing" us. I catch a glimpse of the food table and my stomach growls. Delaney snaps in my face, breaking me out of my state of longing.

"Don't even think about it. The food is mostly for the crew. Plus you don't want to have food in your teeth in a photo."

I sigh. I can't even remember what I've eaten today. Did I have a bagel this morning? My stomach gurgles. Ok. Let's not think about food.

The makeup ladies usher us over to a clothes rack in the corner of the room. All that's on the rack are four identical sparkly dresses, almost identical to the ones we wore for the last show. I get handed a dress.

"Why are we changing?" I ask.

"These look better for the pictures," one makeup lady says distractedly. "More of a showgirl vibe."

I turn and look for a curtain or something to change behind, but I see the other girls just taking off their costumes in the middle of the room, standing there in bras and booty shorts. I look around. Nobody even glances at them. I try to convince myself that this is perfectly normal, just changing in front of thirty people. No big deal. Right?

Reluctantly, I pull the dress over my head. I'm suddenly very thankful that my costume included a leotard. I slip the sequin dress over the leotard and change my shoes into the matching sparkly shoes that are laid out.

Suddenly I can hear a humming from the other room. Pandora squeals and fluffs up her hair.

Austin's entourage ushers him out the door, where he is greeted by deafening screams. Then we're pushed out after him. The photographer positions Austin in front of one camera and us in front of another.

I take a glimpse at the line of people, which consists of mainly women, many holding up posters professing their love for Austin. By the looks of it, the line fills up the entire room and possibly goes out the door. How long is this going to take?

After the camera men are ready, a security guard ushers the first person in line to us. I stand on the left end next to Pandora. The cameraman positions the girl in the middle, then starts to count down. I stand up as tall as I can and plaster on my stage smile. The second after the camera flashes, the girl practically runs over to Austin.

After a while I can tell that people really don't care about taking a picture with us; it's Austin that they're here for. I can tell by the way that people can't seem to stand still while they pose with us, how they're eyes shift over to Austin while they're being positioned, and how some aren't even looking at the camera when the picture is taken. I watch as people move on to Austin. They run up to him and hug him. Some cry. Some give him gifts, like letters and stuffed animals. Some try to kiss him, which he doesn't look like he minds that much. They spend a few minutes talking to him, their words rushed as security try to usher them on.

Nobody hugs us. Nobody talks to us. We're lucky if they look us in the eye. Some people even try to not take a picture with us, just walking straight past us, but the photographer makes them, claiming that it would mess up the order of the printing process. This makes the people groan and begrudgingly stand with us, frowning, while we smile wide. I'm sure that they'll throw the picture out as soon as they get it.

In a spare moment when security guards try to help an elderly woman stand up from her wheelchair for the picture, I lean over to Pandora and whisper, "How do you get through this? Nobody really wants a picture with us."

"It's in our contracts. Didn't you read that?" When I shake my head, because no, I barely looked at the twenty page document, she huffs and replies. "We just have to smile and get through it."

I sigh. There's a clock on the opposite wall, and on my tippy toes I can just see that it's nearly eleven thirty. The line is dwindling, so I can probably get to the Buzz by midnight, if I'm lucky.

Finally, there's only two groups left in line: a group of teenage girls and a man and woman with a little girl. The teenagers walk right past us, and the photographer doesn't even bother. When the security guard lets the little girl through, she runs right up to me and wraps my arms around my legs. Shocked I look up at the other girls, who look just as surprised. I look at the woman, who gives me a soft smile.

"She really wanted to meet you." She says softly.

"Me?" I say, almost dumbstruck.

The dad nods. "Tell her why you wanted to meet her, Wren."

The little girl, Wren, says something into my legs. I giggle and kneel down so I could look at her. She looks down at her feet shyly and says, "You sang really pretty."

I can't help but smile. "Thank you so much! Can I have a hug?"

She looks up and smiles, launching herself into my arms. I hug her tight. She holds on for a long time, and I hold on, too. This moment has made the whole grueling night worth it. I look over to where Austin is and see that the girls have already left, and he's standing there, watching me intently. He's staring at Wren in my arms with a weird look in his eyes, something soft. When he sees that I'm looking back at him, he turns away quickly. Weird.

I turn back to Wren, who finally let go.

"You're very pretty too," Wren says, blushing. "And I'm sorry Austin broke your heart."

"What?" I ask, confused and surprised.

Wren twists her hands. "You loved him but you saw that he liked another girl and didn't love you back. He's a bad guy."

"Oh! Um, yeah. But it's ok. I'm fine. And Austin's actually a good guy, you'll see that when you meet him," I say, not wanting to crush a little girl's imagination.

"Oh, ok! I'm glad he's a good guy because he's so pretty!" Wren says giddily, making everyone laugh.

I stand up and Wren hugs the other girls too, telling them that she liked how they flew with the curtains. We pose for a picture, and then Wren asks for one with just me. I lift her up and smile a genuine smile. I put her down and she gives me one last hug, then waves to the other girls and skips over to Austin.

He stoops down and holds out his arms. Wren stops for a second, looking embarrassed, but then runs to him. After a moment she lets go and turns around.

"That was so sweet!" Evie squeals as we watch Austin and Wren.

"It actually was," Delaney agrees.

"That definitely doesn't happen every day," Pandora nods.

After a few minutes of chatting with Austin, Wren takes a picture with him. As she starts to skip off, she turns around.

"You were right! He _is_ a good guy, Ally!" She yells. Then she turns around and skips away.

Austin turns to me for a moment with a quizzical expression, but he's soon surrounded by his usual swarm. They usher him out quickly and the door closes behind them.

Delaney yawns as Evie stretches her hands up to the ceiling and leans back slightly.

"That was exhausting, as usual." Pandora sighs, starting to walk towards the door.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"One thirty," Delaney answers.

Ouch. That means I'll be at the Buzz until at least three, which means about two and a half hours of sleep.

I quickly collect my things and strip off my costume. I slip on my sundress and dial Richard.

When I get outside, Richard is there waiting.

"Tired?" He asks, smiling slightly.

"Overly," I sigh.

"I'll try to get you home quickly, then." He says as he helps me in.

"Oh, I'm going to the Buzz first. I agreed to come at night too."

"Ally, what about sleep? You play at the Buzz at six in the morning."

"I know. It's just for an hour."

Richard looks like he wants to protest, but he sighs and closes the door.

When we get to the Buzz, I can see that there's a decent crowd inside. When I enter, Jim is waiting right by the door.

"Hey Jim! I'm sorry I'm later than I thought."

"It's fine!" He says, leading me up to the stage. This is surprising, since he is usually a worried mess.

I dig around in my bag for my songbook, but I can't find it. I instantly begin to panic. Jim is already announcing me. The lights turn off, leaving only the stage illuminated. Ok,ok. It's fine. I probably just left it backstage. It's fine. I'll find it tomorrow. I try to calm my racing heart. I've never been without my songbook.

I go up on the stage and grab the guitar. I sit on the stool and take a deep breath. I'm too worked up to play one of my own songs, since that would just make me think more about my songbook.

I clear my throat. The crowd goes silent.

"Hi everyone, my name's Ally. Usually I sing my own songs, but tonight I'm going to sing some covers but in my own style."

The crowd claps as I adjust the guitar and begin to strum. "Sing along if you know it!"

 _We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind_ _  
_ _Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance_ _  
_ _Well they're are no friends of mine_

The crowd laughs a little bit as they realize what I'm singing

 __ _I say, we can go where we want to, A place where they will never find_ _  
_ _And we can act like we come from out of this world_ _  
_ _Leave the real one far behind,_ _  
_ _And we can dance, we can dance, we can dance_

 _We can go when we want to  
The night is young, and so am I  
And we can dress real neat, from our hats to our feet  
And surprise 'em with the victory cry_

 _Say, we can act if we want to  
If we don't, nobody will  
And you can act real rude and totally removed  
And I can act like an imbecile_

 _And say, we can dance, we can dance  
Everything's out of control  
We can dance, we can dance  
They're doing it from wall to wall  
We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody look at your hands  
We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody's taking the chance_

 _Safety dance, safety dance_

The crowd erupts in applause.

I move to the piano.

 _Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even without fists held high, yeah  
Never would have worked out right, yeah  
We were never meant for do or die_

 _I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you now  
I can't stop_

 _I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone_

 _Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you wanna cry  
Started with a perfect kiss  
Then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

 _You know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go_

 _So I'm already gone_

The crow cheers. I try to fight back a yawn. I play a few more songs, then I stand up and do a quick bow.

"Thank you!"

People cheer as I leave the stage. Jim pats me on the back. I head out the door and see that Richard is waiting for me. He helps me in, and as soon as he shuts the door I doze off.

He wakes me up when we reach the hotel, and I trudge inside. As soon as I reach my bed, I collapse, only to be woken up by my alarm going off an hour later. Here we go again.

 **A &A**

I've managed to make it through two months of this now. Every day is the same. Wake up at six. Go to the Buzz. Play until nine. Go to rehearsals. Rehearse until five. Go to theatre. Makeup and hair until seven thirty. Show at eight. Meet and greet at ten. Leave at one thirty. Go to the Buzz. Play until three. Go home. Shower. Go to bed at four thirty. Repeat.

It's grueling, but I get through it. I still haven't found my songbook, which kills me. I got a new journal, but it's not the same. I look for it every day, but no luck.

With my busy schedule, I have no time for myself. Every time I look at my phone, I see that I have several missed calls from Trish and my dad, but I have no time to return them.

Finally it's the last Friday of the month, meaning we have a week off next week while the producers create a new show. The show and meet and greet go by in a blur, and now I find myself sitting at the makeup station. Everyone is long gone, but for some reason I can't get myself to leave. I know that I'm way late for the Buzz, but I just can't move. I can't stop staring at myself in the mirror. I've taken off the stage makeup and undone my hair. I don't recognize the girl that's staring back at me. There's huge dark circles under my eyes. My face is pale. My hair looks lifeless without all the products. Why am I doing this to myself?

Suddenly it hits me. I'm distracting myself. I could go home. There's nothing stopping me. But the thing is is that I don't _want_ to go home. Home is where Dallas is. Home is where I'm just plain old Ally. Home is where Dad is, Dad who thinks that I went to New York with Dallas, and is probably confused as to why Dallas came home and I haven't. But I know that Trish is handling him. I'm making myself busy so I don't have to think about home.

I don't know when I started crying, but I do know that I can't stop. The tears are coming out in ugly sobs. I'm so deprived of sleep that when I put my head in my hands and close my eyes, I can't open them again. My body goes weak and slides out of the chair and onto the floor. My eyes are too heavy for me to open, but the tears still manage to escape. My chest is heaving and my body begins to shake. Oh God. I did this to myself. I've pushed myself too far. This is where it all comes crashing down.

Suddenly, there are arms under my knees and back, and I'm being lifted. I can't find the strength to open my eyes. The arms are strong and the chest is firm. Some straggler stagehand must have heard me and is probably going to take me to some psych ward. But at the moment, I don't have the energy to care. Instead, my head lolls back and I slip away.

 **A &A**

 **I don't really know what to say, because I'm sorry doesn't feel like enough. I have no words to explain the regret that I feel for not posting more often. That being said, you have no idea how long it took me to finish this chapter. I'm pretty sure that I started it right after I posted the last chapter (which was in December), so I'd understand if no one reads this anymore. This is definitely my longest chapter ever, because I wanted to try to make it up to you guys.**

 **I want to thank the people who have stuck with me and encouraged me to keep writing. I can't believe how many people like my story. I save every single review because they honestly make me so happy.**

 **I'm definitely planning on updating more often. I owe to you all. I love you all so much.**

 **If we can get to 150 reviews then I can guarantee an update by this Friday (or earlier) ;)**

 **Songs from the show:**

 **Blown Away by Carrie Underwood**

 **Lucky Ones by Lana Del Rey**

 **Take a Bow by Rihanna**

 **Songs Ally sang in the Buzz: (I highly recommend you listen to them)**

 **Safety Dance (Cover) by Sleeping at Last (it's so beautiful go listen to it because you probably thought I was crazy for using this song lol)**

 **Already Gone (Cover) by Sleeping at Last**

 **I own nothing**

 **Reviews Rock :) (150?)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**

 **|April|**


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing that I register is that I am in a car. I still don't have the strength to open my eyes, so I use my other senses to figure out what's going on. First I listen. Silence; the radio is off. This is the first sign that I'm not in Richard's car; he always has music quietly playing. Then I feel. I can't move my fingers, but I can tell that the seat I'm in is very comfortable, and I can feel the seat belt against my neck. Then I smell. It smells like… new car and… is that coffee?

As if just the smell gave me an instant caffeine boost, I'm able to slowly open my eyes. All I can see is the blur of street lights flashing by outside the window. I try to turn my head, but my neck is very sore from my previous position, making me groan loudly.

The car suddenly comes to an abrupt stop, making the seatbelt dig into my neck to stop me from flying forward.

"Oh fu- I- Sorry-" The driver stammers.

Thanks to a sudden spike of adrenaline, I can turn my head. In the driver's seat is a very flustered Austin Moon.

"Wh-wh" I'm so shocked I can't get my thoughts straight enough to make coherent sentences. I look around. I'm sitting in the nicest car I've ever been in. We're on a two lane road, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. I shake my head, hoping this nonsense is just a dream.

"I'm sorry. You scared me." Austin says sheepishly.

All I can do is stare at him with wide eyes. What the hell is going on here?

"What?" Is all I manage to say.

Austin lets out a little sigh and moves the car to the side of the road, putting it in park.

"I just wasn't sure when you were going to wake up. You scared me when you groaned."

I blink. "I meant what the hell is going on?"

He bites the inside of his cheek. "Oh,um. Yeah."

I wait. He doesn't say anything more. "Will you just please tell me what's going on!?"

He flinches. "It seems really creepy, now that I actually think about it."

I huff. "It's even creepier that you won't tell me where we are or what's going on!"

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. Fair enough."

He takes a breath before he starts. "Ok so after meet and greets, everyone-the security guards, the managers- usually leave within a half an hour. They don't care what I do after that, so I usually just stick around because I like how quite everything is. So tonight I was walking around and I heard you sobbing and you sounded like you were dying so I did what any good Samaritan would do and I went to check on you and possibly call 911. I got worried because I was calling your name but you weren't responding so I picked you up to take you to the hospital but as soon as I picked you up you started snoring, so I figured that maybe you were just having sleep terrors so I decided to take you home but I figured I'd drive around until you woke up so you could walk in yourself. So… yeah."

I'm shocked. "Oh….um… thank you? What time is it? How long have we been driving around?"

He looks at the watch on his wrist. "It's five in the morning. I guess that means I've been driving for about three hours now."

"Three hours! Why didn't you just drop me at the hotel?"

"I don't really know. You just seemed so tired. You look like you haven't slept in months."

"Pretty much…" I mumble. I watch as a car speeds by. I'm confused. This isn't the same Austin Moon that I first spoke to a few months ago, the one who practically threatened to fire me. "You can take me home now."

"Oh, yeah, ok." He turns the car back on and makes a U-turn. The car speeds down the road, the expensive motor humming.

"You didn't fire me," I blurt out.

He glances at me sideways, confused. "What?"

"My first show. You told me that if I didn't get better and kept getting distracted you'd have to let me go."

"Oh. Well, you've definitely gotten much better."

I nod. This is just all too surreal. We haven't spoken since that very first time three months ago, and suddenly I'm in his car?

After driving for about 45 minutes, I start to recognize some buildings again. I realize that we are about two blocks away from the Buzz. The Buzz! I'm supposed to be there in a few minutes. I start to think of ways to get Austin to leave me there without him knowing what I'm really up to. I know for sure it says in my contract that I can't have another job, and I think no matter how much better I've gotten Austin would definitely consider this a "distraction".

"Hey, you can drop me off at the coffee shop that's up here on the right."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you straight home?"

"No it's fine. This is my favorite coffee shop and I'm pretty hungry." I lie.

"Ok," he says pulling over.

When I start to get out he tries to give me a twenty dollar bill and says, "I'll wait here. Get your food to go and I'll take you home."

"Oh…Um… No I'm fine, really. You've done enough. I just want to eat and hang out here for a while."

He smirks. "How are you going to get food if you have no money?"

At that moment I realize that I don't have anything; my bag must still be at the theater. I huff, getting frustrated.

Biting the insides of my cheeks, I grab the money out of his hand and storm out of the car. When I enter the Buzz, a few regular audience members greet me. I smile and nod at them. I get in the line of customers waiting to order. I know that Austin is watching my every move, which makes me clench my teeth in annoyance.

Jim spots me in line. _Don't come up to me, don't come up to me, don't-_

"Ally! What are you doing? If you want something just come back here and get it!"

"Heyyyy Jim," I say, trying not to turn my head so Austin can't see me talking. "Sorry about last night, I was… sick."

"Oh that's fine! Some people were a little disappointed, but that's ok. You've been so amazing, coming here twice a day for the past two months."

"Yeah, it's no big deal." I say through clenched teeth. "Listen, I don't think I can play today either. I'm… still not feeling well."

"Oh no! Well, I hope you feel better! Can I get you anything to take home?"

"Yeah I'll have a bagel sandwich and a small coffee, please."

Jim nods and heads behind the counter. When he comes back with my food, I hand him the twenty Austin gave me.

"What's this? You know I'd never charge you!" He hands the money back to me, laughing.

"Seriously Jim, just take the money, _please._ " My words are strained as they come out of my clenched teeth and tight smile.

He gives me a very concerned look. "Ummmm…ok… let me go get you change."

But I'm already out the door, scurrying back to Austin's car, which I notice is midnight black. I plop back into the seat and try not to look at Austin, whose brow is raised in question.

"Where's my change?"

"There is none."

He looks down at my bagel and coffee. "That's one expensive coffee shop."

"Uh, yeah." He still hasn't started the car.

"How come that guy served you when you were in the back of the line?" He presses.

"I don't know! Maybe he saw the car that I got out of," I snap.

"Fair enough," he says, starting the car.

"Oh, one more thing, can we stop by the theater really fast so I can grab my stuff?"

He nods and turns his turn signal on. We arrive at the theater a few minutes later. It's absolutely abandoned backstage. I weave through the corridors until I get to the makeup station. After digging around, I find my bag. I pull out my phone and see that I have eight missed calls from my dad and three from Trish. I sigh and put my phone back in my bag. I sit on the makeup chair and put my head in my hands. Why can't I call them back? Am I ashamed of what I'm doing? I don't know.

"Not again." Austin groans from behind me.

I pick my head up and look at him in the mirror. "I'm fine, just thinking."

Austin comes and sits in the makeup chair to my right. "Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"What?"

"Delaney told me that you don't get home until three in the morning, and then you leave before six every morning."

"Oh. I don't know. I guess I just still haven't adjusted to everything."

"But you've been here for a few months."

"I guess I just don't need that much sleep."

"If that was true we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

I sigh and start to get up. "I'll start sleeping more."

He reaches out and grabs my wrist. "Hey. You better mean that. The show takes a lot of energy. We need you to be at your best."

Of course. It's all about the show. "Yeah, of course."

"Give me your phone."

This takes me aback. "Why?"

"I'm going to put my number in it. If you ever have a problem, need a ride home, whatever, call me."

I reluctantly hand him my phone. "Isn't that what Richard's for?"

"Sometimes you just need a friend."

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh, so we're friends now, is that right?"

He gives me a megawatt smile, "Ally, as of right now we're the bestest of friends, got that? I'm here for you."

"Okayyyyy…"

 **A &A**

It's ten in the morning the next day, meaning it's the longest I've slept in two months, and I feel so refreshed.

After taking a shower and putting on a skirt and top, I head downstairs. The penthouse is completely silent since I'm the only one here. Delaney jetted off to Milan, Evie is in New York with her family, and Pandora is on a trip to the Bahamas with her new boyfriend.

For a split second I think about going home, but I quickly push it away. I know I'm being selfish by not calling Trish or my dad back, but I just feel like I deserve an escape from my old life. I've never done something this spontaneous; leaving Dallas and joining a Vegas show. I know that it won't last, but I figure that I should enjoy it while I can and deal with the consequences later.

An image of Trish all alone at Sonic Boom flashes across my mind, making me feel guilty, so I quickly text Trish.

 _I'm doing great. Really busy. I'm staying here for a while. Love you._

I know it's a lot less than I owe her, but it's all I can bring myself to write. Some best friend I am.

I walk over to the window and look down at the city. I've been here three months and I still haven't even really experienced Vegas. Today I'm going to change that.

I dial Richard and within five minutes I'm in the car.

"Where to, Miss Ally?"

I think for a moment. "That garden you showed me a few months ago was pretty cool. Know any more cool places?"

He grins at me in the mirror. "Of course."

I watch out the window as places flash by. I make a mental list of all the places I want to visit this week.

 _M &M Factory, Hershey's Factory, Fremont Street, The Venetian, Excalibur…_

So many places that I've only driven by. I know they're all cheesy touristy places, but I just really want to experience it all.

The car comes to a stop. I look up and realize that we're at the base of the Eiffel Tower at the Paris hotel. Richard comes around and opens my door, a sly grin on his face.

He leads me under the base and says something to a person standing next to a door. The person nods and opens the door. Richard ushers me in. I look back at him as I enter.

"Have fun!" He says, still grinning.

I follow the person down a hall until we reach an elevator. We step inside and the person presses a button.

After a minute the door opens and I almost forget how to breathe.

"No way." I whisper.

We're at the top of the tower, which is a large circular room with walls of glass and curved benches lining the circumference.

I step out of the elevator and look around. There's nobody in here, and when the elevator closes I'm completely alone.

"Richard, you've outdone yourself." I mutter. I walk over to the window and sit down at the plush white bench. From up here I can see all of Vegas and beyond. I watch as the people below scurry about. For the first time in the last few months, I'm genuinely happy. I pull out my note book and scribble down a few words. I haven't been able to write any songs without my songbook because I feel like I'd be betraying it if I wrote a song in any other book. So my new notebook is full of words and phrases waiting to be strung together.

I lean against the arm of the bench and contently hum to myself as I watch the happenings of Vegas below. I'm so lost in a happy daze that I don't hear the elevator open.

"Hey! This area is off limits!" A loud voice says behind me.

I jump up and hurriedly shove my things in my bag, back to the elevator.

"I'm so sorry! No one told me-" I start to stammer.

"Ally?" I freeze mid shove and whip around. Austin is standing in front of the elevator with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" We say at the same time.

"This is my spot." He says, crossing the room. "I didn't think anyone else knew about it."

"I had no idea this was here, Richard brought me here."

"Ah. That explains it. I told him about it."

"How did _you_ find out about it?" I ask. He comes and sits next to me on the bench.

"I don't really know. Last year I was just roaming around and I asked if I could go up to the top. I wasn't actually being serious-I didn't think that there was anything up here-but surprisingly they let me up here."

"They just let you up here because you asked?"

"They don't let just anyone up here. I'm famous so of course they let me up."

"Ah." I say, looking down at the bench. It's weird to think about, that I'm talking to a "famous" person and that I'm in a show with said person. Does that mean I'm famous, too? No. I'm just an assistant, not the star of the show.

"Why aren't you in Miami?" He asks, startling me. He remembers that I'm from Miami. I told him that three months ago.

I sigh. "If I went home I don't think I'd be able to come back."

"Why?" He gently presses.

"Because this isn't who I am," I say, gesturing vaguely to myself and Vegas below. "Back home I'd never do this. I think if I went home I'd get sucked back into my old life."

"And because your ex-boyfriend is there?"

"You remember that?" I blurt out.

A look of confusion passes over his face. "Why wouldn't I?"

I bite my lip. "I told you that stuff like three months ago."

He looks out the window. "Oh. I guess I just have a good memory."

There's a long pause.

"Why are you still in Vegas?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Why wouldn't I be in Vegas?"

"It's just- I guess I thought that you'd be jetting off to some foreign country, like Delaney."

He laughs. "That's not really my style."

"Or what about visiting your family? Where do they live?"

A dark cloud passes over his face, but it's faster than it appeared. "They're… near…"

Knowing that I've pressed too far I try to backtrack. "Do you come up here often?"

"Yeah, whenever I get some free time. I like how peaceful it is up here."

I smile. "Yeah, I think it's pretty cool."

Another long pause. We're both looking out the window.

"So," Austin says. "Got any fun plans this week?"

"I think I'm just going to spend the week exploring Vegas, seeing the sights, you know, being a typical tourist."

"How are you a tourist if you've lived here for three months?" He laughs.

"I haven't really gotten out much at all. Pretty much all I've seen of Vegas I've seen from the car window."

Austin puts his hand over his heart in mock horror. "I can't believe you. You haven't done anything?"

I shake my head and laugh.

"The Coke Factory?"

"Nope."

"The Hershey Factory?"

"Nope."

"Freemont Street? Excalibur? New York New York?"

"Nope, nope, and nope."

"M&M Factory?" He practically squeals.

"Nope!"

I laugh as Austin clutches his heart and pretends to faint.

He sits back up and says, "Well lucky for you Miss Dawson, my whole week happens to be free, and as your new bestest friend it is my duty to make sure you have the full Las Vegas experience!"

I hesitate. Snippets of conversation flash through my head. Delaney telling me not to talk to him. My makeup artist telling me about him using girls and breaking Delaney's heart.

"I don't know. I'm fine by myself, really."

He rolls his eyes. "Trust me; you need an experienced resident with you to get the full experience."

His eyes look at me hopefully.

"Fine," I sigh. He pumps his fist in triumph, making me laugh let again.

"But," I interject, "you haven't earned bestest friend status yet. You've barely just reached friend status, so don't push it."

I try not to laugh at his puppy dog eyes.

 **A &A**

Later that day, I'm sitting in Austin's car. He bought a sightseeing map and is studying it very intently.

"Where do we begin…" he mumbles.

"What if we start by going through all the hotels on the strip?" I suggest.

Austin shoves the map at me. "Excellent idea!"

He starts the car and starts zipping through traffic. I fold up the map and place it in my bag. Austin turns the radio up higher. A song from the top 40 is playing. He hums along for a minute and then reaches over and turns it down.

"These songs are nowhere near as good yours." He says. I'm taken aback.

"How did you know I write songs?"

"You wrote the songs for the show, duh."

"Oh. I didn't know you knew that."

He laughs. "It is _my_ show. They pass everything by me."

"It doesn't seem like it's _your_ show."

He shoots me a look. "What do you mean?"

I try to shrink back in my seat. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?

"Well, it just seems like everyone else works on the show and you just kinda… show up."

His fingers tighten around the wheel, then he takes a breath and loosens his grip. "Look. I work really hard for every show; you just don't really see it. I don't practice with you girls because I'm always busy with the behind the scenes stuff, like approving set lists and lighting. And honestly, I don't practice the tricks as much as you guys do because I've spent _years_ perfecting them."

 _Oh._ Well now I feel like a big fat jerk. "How long ago did you get into magic?"

He smiles a little bit. "I guess it's been eighteen years now. My dad got me one of those cheesy magician kits for my seventh birthday. I was obsessed with it. I would bring it to school and do little shows for my friends at recess. By fifth grade it stopped being 'cool' and people started to bully me, but I kept at it at home."

"And look at you know," I say.

He smiles. "Yeah. I bet they regret it."

I laugh.

"So what about you, Miss Dawson?" He asks, throwing me a sideways grin.

"What about me?"

"When did you get into music?" He asks as he pulls into a parking space.

I make a noise that sounds like a game show timer. "Oh would you look at that, it seems we've run out of time."

He rolls his eyes playfully. "Fair enough. But we'll come back to that later."

I get out of the car and look around. We're parked in front of Circus Circus. I meet Austin at the back of the car as he opens the trunk.

"This is actually the very first place I went when I got to Vegas." I say, thinking of that first night.

"Oh really? Did you play any arcade games?" He asks as he digs around the trunk.

I laugh at my memory. "No. I just used a payphone to call my best friend in Miami to tell her what happened and then I left. So I guess I really just saw the lobby."

Austin produces a baseball cap, black hoodie, and sunglasses from the trunk.

"Are we robbing this place or something?" I ask jokingly.

He looks down at the items in his hands and laughs nervously. "No. I just wear this stuff so people don't recognize me."

"Oh. I didn't even think about that."

Austin closes the trunk. He puts on the cap and sunglasses as we start walking. "If I don't disguise myself things would just get way too crazy."

As we enter the building the air conditioning blasts down on us. The volume is incredibly louder than outside. All the slot machines, arcade games, and people seem to be competing to see who can be the loudest.

I follow Austin upstairs to the arcade games.

"What do you want to play?" Austin asks, leaning close to me so I can hear him. I look around at all the games until I spot my favorite game.

"Ski ball!" I squeal and hurry over to the machines.

"I love this game!" Austin says as he hands me some tokens.

"Me too! It's my favorite."

I insert tokens into the machine and Austin puts some in the machine to my right.

"I bet I'm better at than you are!" He says with a challenging smile.

I match his expression and cry, "You're on!"

I lean down and grab a ball, then focus on the targets. I roll the ball and it lands in the 50 point hole.

"Ha!" I cheer. I look over at Austin's machine just in time to see him land a ball in the 100 point hole. He looks over and sticks his tongue out.

I glare at him and keep going. After a few minutes we've both run out of balls. I look up at my score: 23,450. Ha! I doubt Austin can beat that!

I look over at his score and I immediately deflate. 25,000.

He looks at me smugly and sticks out his hand. "Good game."

I roll my eyes and slap his hand away.

An arcade attendee comes over to us. "Congratulations. 25,000 points gets you a small prize."

The lady gestures to the stuffed animals stuck to a board. Austin puts his hand on his chin, taking in his options.

"Which one should I get, Ally?" he asks. I look up at the board and see a cute little dolphin stuffed animal.

"Get the dolphin!" I say. Austin nods at the lady, who goes to retrieve the stuffed animal. She comes back and hands the dolphin to Austin. He turns around and holds the dolphin out to me.

"You can have him," he says. I smile graciously and take the dolphin. I give him a squeeze and then tuck him inside my bag.

"Alright. Circus Circus: check!" Austin announces. "On to the next!"

I follow Austin out of the hotel and onto the Strip. We trapeze through all of the hotels, walking around their lobbies and pools (Austin almost pushing me in every one of them), and watching all the people.

Finally, it's nearly two in the morning and we reach the Mandalay Bay at the end of the Strip.

"I love this place," Austin says as we enter the lobby. "Follow me!"

I follow him down a series of halls until we are in front of a sign that reads: _Shark Reef._

"I've heard about this place." I say.

Austin nods. "It's so cool."

There's a velvet rope across the entrance with a "closed" sign hanging on it. Austin walks up to a lady at the desk to the right of the door, who starts nodding furiously, then gesturing to the entry way. Austin walks over to the ropes and motions me over with a nod of his head. We step over the ropes and I follow him down a dark hallway.

Suddenly, we emerge in the famous tunnel.

" _Woah."_ I breathe. We're the only people in here. I walk to the middle and slowly turn as I look upwards.

Hundreds of sharks peacefully swim above me. There are all different kinds of sharks of all different sizes. When they swim over me I can see their teeth sticking out of their mouths.

I stand there for a long time, just observing. After a while I remember that Austin's here with me. When I shift my gaze downwards, I see that Austin is looking directly at me.

"It's amazing isn't it?" He asks.

I nod, looking back up, and then down again. My eyes lock with Austin's, and the sincerity in his eyes almost scares me.

"I want to spend a lot more time with you," he whispers.

And in that moment, I decide that I do too.

 **A &A**

 **BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT: DO** **NOT** **WORRY, THEIR RELATIONSHIP WILL NOT MOVE TOO FAST (in case you are worried about it, since I know some of you may be and some of you might not really care).**

 **Anyways, THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR LOVE ON THE LAST CHAPTER. All your reviews made me so freaking happy like I literally couldn't stop smiling. You all made my day. Seriously. I love you all so so so so much.**

 **I know this chapter might seem kinda fluffy, but I'm trying to progress to all the good stuff. You have no idea what I have in store. *evil cackling* ;)**

 **Since you guys are so awesome and got to 150 reviews so fast, I wanted to get this chapter to you just as fast to return the favor.**

 **That being said, if we get to 180 reviews I can promise another chapter by this Friday, because remember: the more you guys review the more motivated I get to write :)**

 **I own nothing**

 **Reviews Rock :) (180?)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**

 **|April|**

 **PS: Let me know what you think is going to happen/what you** _ **want**_ **to happen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before we start, I really want to apologize for not getting this chapter to you by when I said I would (full description in AN), and I also want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for 200 reviews!**

 **A &A**

We stay in the shark tunnel for about another hour. At one point we decided to lie down, making it feel like I was lying at the bottom of the ocean.

Austin stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and he helps me to my feet. I follow him out of the hall. He leads me outside and we begin to walk back down the Strip to where we started. Even at three in the morning, Vegas is in full swing. People crowd the sidewalks, filtering in and out of buildings.

After we pass the Flamingo hotel, Austin grabs my arm to stop me.

"Close your eyes." He says.

"What? Why?" I ask, scrunching my eyebrows.

He rolls his eyes and smiles. "It's a surprise. I want you to see something."

"How am I supposed to see something if I have my eyes close?" I retort.

"You have to be in the perfect spot." He says vaguely.

I huff and close my eyes. "Fine."

"No peeking!" He says. He puts his hands over my eyes and tells me to start walking. He gives me directions until he finally tells me to stop. "Ok. One, two, three, open!"

When I open my eyes I let out a little gasp (geez, how many times have I done that in the past forty eight hours?). We're standing in the space between two hotels, in the perfect spot, just like Austin said. What makes the spot perfect? In front of us is the High Roller Ferris Wheel, and standing in this spot allows you to take in the whole wheel without craning your neck. What makes it even more spectacular is that it's a lit up, making the cars look like bright white stars in the sky.

"Wow." I say, impressed.

He looks over at me and smirks. "I told you it's the perfect spot. Do you want to-"

Austin's cut off by deafening squeals from a group of girls coming out of the hotel to our right.

Austin mutters a few swear words as the girls come running up to us. For a moment I'm confused, but then I look up at Austin and realize that he doesn't have his hat or sunglasses on. The girls practically tackle Austin to the ground as they reach him. I stand their dumbstruck, unsure of what to do. Do I intervene and make the girls go away? Austin's eyes dart to me. They're filled with apology.

I start to tell them to kindly leave Austin alone, but I'm drowned out by their excited screams.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S AUSTIN FREAKING MOON!"

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AUSTIN!"

Their screaming draws people's attention, and in a matter of seconds a crowd begins to form around him. First ten, then twenty, then fifty people circle around him. Still dumbstruck, I quickly lose sight of Austin as I'm jostled to the back. In a matter of seconds paparazzi swoop in, cameras flashing madly.

"Austin! Austin look here! Austin Moon!"

"Austin is it true you're getting married to Kira Starr?"

"Austin is it true that you're dating Chelsea Riviera?"

I step away from the growing crowd. I fumble for my phone in my bag and dial Richard.

"Richard!" I exclaim when he answers. "Austin's being mobbed by fans and paparazzi! What do I do?"

"Don't worry, Ally. I've just notified Austin's security and they should be there in a minute." I let out a sigh of relief. "If I were you I'd get out of there. It could get ugly when security gets there. Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No. I'm right across the street from the hotel." I say, glancing back at the crowd and knowing that there's no way I'm going to leave. "Austin's going to be ok, right?"

"He'll be fine. This definitely isn't the first time it's happened."

I bite my lip. "Ok. Thank you Richard."

"No problem Miss Ally."

I put my phone in my bag. I feel so guilty, just standing back and watching this happen. I feel a bit of relief when a black SUV pulls up to the curb and a bunch of men burst out and start pushing through the crowd. The driver of the SUV, who I recognize from seeing him around backstage, walks around the front of the car and up to me.

"Ally, you should go home now." He says firmly.

"But I want to make sure that Austin's ok."

He gives me a small sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, that's our job. We're going to be taking him home afterwards anyways."

I slowly nod. After one last look at the crowd I begin to walk towards the hotel. Even after I cross the street and am almost inside the hotel I can still hear the crowd. I hurry inside and into the elevator. As soon as it opens into the penthouse I rush to the window.

I'm just in time to see the security guards huddled around Austin escorting him to the SUV. The crowd has definitely died down, but many still remain to watch Austin get in the car.

I sink down into the window seat. As Austin steps into the car I swear he looks right up at my window, but I know that that's highly unlikely since I'm so high up. I stay at the window even after the car drives away. It's just all so surreal. The Austin that I spent today with is not the same Austin that I first met. And when I'm with him I completely forget that he's a celebrity, which is probably why that whole scene left me so confused. I guess that I also never realized he was _that_ big of a celebrity, one that the paparazzi seek out.

I dig the dolphin that Austin gave me out of my bag and just stare at it for a few moments. Then I head upstairs, go into my room, and dig out the laptop that I bought a couple weeks ago. I open it and type "Austin Moon" into the search bar.

The first results that pop up are articles with headlines along the lines of _"Austin Moon Spotted Out and About on the Strip"_

I click on the first one. Pictures from the scene minutes ago pop up. Wow. They work fast.

I go back and scroll down a little bit. There are a few articles that date last week that mention Kira Starr in the headlines along with Austin. I click on one. Pictures of Austin with a girl in various locations in Vegas pop up. I scroll down to the article.

" _Austin Moon and actress/model Kira Starr seemed to be inseparable tonight as they traversed through the Las Vegas strip with enough PDA to make us blush. The pair was even spotted playing games at the Circus Circus hotel, where it looks like Austin won a giant teddy bear, which he promptly gifted to Kira. The two were even seen grinning ear to ear as they entered Mandalay Bay's Shark Reef, which they were granted exclusive access to. To finish out the night, the couple boarded a private car on the High Roller Ferris Wheel. How romantic! What do you think about Vegas' new it couple?"_

I scoff. Wow. So much for that special feeling I had just moments ago. Of course I'm not special. He does this to everyone, it seems. Whatever. It's a good thing that I don't _like_ him, because if I did I'd probably be devastated and angry at this, but instead I just feel numb.

I go back to the search and scroll down even farther. Most of the headlines are " _Austin Moon and_ [insert some model/actress/singer/heiress here] _Spotted Out on Romantic Night in Vegas."_

I skip over all of those, because I'm not really interested in all of Austin's conquests.

After much scrolling, one article catches my eye: " _Austin Moon Spotted in Washington?"_

Curious, I click on the article. There's only one picture. It's blurry, but it's definitely Austin. He has a black coat and a beanie on, and he's coming out of a building. I squint to get a better look at the sign. All I can make out is "Spokane" and "Center". I open a new tab and type in Spokane Center. The first result is Spokane Cancer Center. I click on it. On their home page, there's a picture of the facility, and it's definitely the same building Austin was coming out of.

Woah. Why was Austin at a cancer center? Why Washington? Why-

My colliding thoughts are interrupted by my phone ringing. I look at the screen. The caller ID says "Bestest Friend."

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Ally." It's Austin. Of course.

"You put yourself in my phone as Bestest Friend?" I ask.

"Of course," he says, laughing.

I can't help but laugh too. "I thought I told you that you haven't earned that title yet."

"I know, I know, but I couldn't help myself." He admits, still laughing. Then there's a long pause.

"Hey, I'm really really sorry for what happened tonight." He says quietly after a moment.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I just stood by and watched it happen. I feel guilty for just leaving, too."

"No, you're fine. I'm actually glad that you weren't caught up in the crowd; it can get a little crazy sometimes. I promise it won't happen again. Usually I'm so good about not being seen, but I guess I just really wasn't paying attention to that."

Another pause.

"I think I'm going to try to lay low for the next couple days," He says.

For some reason I feel a little deflated. "Oh. Ok. I understand. I'm fine with exploring by myself."

"Hold on there, friend," he says, interrupting me. "I still want to hang out with you."

"But I thought you wanted to 'lay low'?"

"You could come over to my place and we could hang out."

I'm taken aback. "Come over?"

"Yes. To my place. To hang out. You know, like what friends do?"

I roll my eyes. "I know what you mean. But I guess I just wasn't expecting that."

"Well do you want to come over tomorrow or not?" He asks with a teasing voice.

"Fine, yeah, sure, I'll come over."

"Great! Richard will pick you up eleven!" And then he hangs up.

Woah. I'm going over to Austin Moon's place tomorrow. Didn't Delaney say that she hasn't even been there? This is a lot to take in. It kinda scares me, but at the same time I'm kind of excited. For a moment I consider calling Austin back and telling him that I don't feel well, but I quickly wave away that thought.

I lie down and quickly fall asleep, wondering what tomorrow holds.

 **A &A**

My alarm wakes me up at 5:30. The Buzz. I completely forgot about it, but I drag myself out of bed and get ready. I dial Richard while I get dressed and five minutes later I meet him downstairs.

"Good morning, Miss Ally." He says as he helps me in.

"Good morning, Richard."

As he gets in the driver's seat he looks in the rearview mirror and asks, "Did everything work out last night?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for sending the security. I had no idea what to do and if wasn't for you Austin probably would've never been able to get away from the crowd."

He tips his hat and smiles at me.

When we get to The Buzz Jim is waiting for me at the door.

"Ally, so glad to see you! Are you feeling better?"

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

"You said you were sick the past two days…?" He says slowly, giving me a strange look.

Oh. Right. "Oh! Yes! I'm feeling so much better!"

"Good! We had a few regulars asking where you were. I'm sure they'll be glad you're back." Jim ushers me towards the stage.

I take the mic. "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. For those of you who already know me, sorry I've been out the past couple days! But, anyways, here we go!"

I sing a few of my songs, ones that I've already performed here before, and the rest covers. I still have a hard time singing my own songs without my songbook; it just feels so wrong.

At the end of my set, everyone cheers as I do a little bow. I start packing up my stuff, but something catches my attention. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone in a black hoodie with the hood pulled over their head heading towards the door. I straighten up and look closer. I think it's the same person that interrupted my set a couple months ago!

I quickly weave through the crowd and am out the door seconds after the person. I look both ways and see the person down the sidewalk to the right.

"Hey!" I yell.

The person starts walking faster.

"Hey, wait!" I yell as I start to jog to catch up with them. The person breaks out into a run.

"Stop! I just want to talk to you!" I manage to yell despite becoming rapidly out of breath.

I silently curse the person. They are very tall and have long legs, so they quickly are able to gain distance between us.

"Please!" I yell out pathetically. Oh yeah, saying please will _obviously_ make them stop right away.

They make a right at the next street, going out of sight. When I make it to the corner and look in the direction they went, I see nothing. They disappeared. Dang it. I just wanted to know who could empty out a coffee shop like that. Oh well.

I start to head back to The Buzz, hoping that the person doesn't call the cops on me for chasing them like a lunatic.

 **A &A**

I lay around the penthouse until Richard calls me to let me know that he's downstairs.

When I'm inside the car, Richard gives me a sly grin in the mirror. "You must be pretty special."

I scrunch my eyebrows together. "What?"

"Austin never brings any girl to his place, so you must be pretty special." He gives me a wink.

I almost choke on my spit. "No! We're just friends. We're just hanging out."

"Sure…"

I give him a stern look.

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine."

After a few minutes of driving he says, "I just think you'd be really good for him, that's all."

I roll my eyes. "We're just friends."

He drops the subject, thankfully. After a few more minutes, Richard pulls up to a gate with a sign on it that says: _The Villas at the Mirage._ Richard rolls down his window and nods at the guard in the booth, who nods back and hits a button that opens the gate.

Richard pulls in and stops in front of a set of glass doors. I look at him, unsure of what to do.

"Fourth one on the right," he says, winking at me as he helps me out. I slowly walk up the steps and enter the doors, which take me into a very long, wide, and ornate marble hallway. I pass the first door.

"One," I whisper and keep walking. It takes me a while to pass a second door. I keep walking until finally I'm at the fourth door on the right.

I stare at the door for a minute before finally raising my fist to knock, but the door swings open before I make contact.

"Ally! I'm so glad you came!" Austin says, smiling at me in the doorway.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" I ask.

Austin's smile falters for a minute. "Well, I was kind of scared that what happened last night would scare you off." He shakes his head and his megawatt smile returns.

"Anyways, welcome to my humble abode," he says as he gestures me into the door.

I roll my eyes. "Oh yes, humble is the exact word I would use to describe this place."

I walk through the door and let me tell you; this is the nicest place I've ever been in.

"Woah," I whisper. In front of me is a living room and kitchen the size of mine and Dallas' whole apartment back in Miami, and one thousand times nicer. There's not a single thing out of place. There's a huge TV above a fireplace on the left wall with huge white couches facing it. The kitchen on the right is huge and spotless, with white counters and black cabinets. There's a long island with lots of chairs, and there's also a long glass dining table in the space between the living room and the kitchen. The wall in front of me is like one big window, with double doors in the middle. Outside, I can see a large barbeque area, a pool with waterfalls coming out of the wall, a fire pit, an outdoor dining table, and lots of grass.

I'm so overwhelmed by what I've seen so far that I can't even imagine what could be down the hallways to both sides of me.

"Yeah," Austin says as he breezes past me, "I guess it is pretty nice."

He goes over to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." I manage to say. I seem to be having a hard time forming words.

He opens the fridge and I can see that it only has a few water bottles in it. He grabs one and when he turns around he catches me staring.

"I don't really have much food or drinks stored away because if I want something I just call the food service."

"Oh." I croak. It's all just sensory overload. I watch as Austin goes and plops on the couch. I try to move, but my feet seem to be cemented to the marble flooring.

Austin looks over at me with a strange look. Then he pats the couch next to him. "You can come sit down, you know."

I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Oh, um, yeah, right." I stammer as my feet suddenly lurch forward. I plop down awkwardly onto the couch. Austin looks very amused.

"So, you never gave me an answer," Austin says.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I asked you yesterday when you got into music and you didn't get the chance to answer."

I chew the inside of my cheek. Why does he want to get to know me? What's in it for him? Is he somehow using me? Maybe he's just trying to get me to write more music for the show. Bitterness suddenly bubbles up inside of me.

"Why do you want to know," I ask harshly.

Austin flinches. "What?"

I try to take a deep breath to calm down. It doesn't work. "Why did you invite me over here? Why are you spending so much time with me? I just don't understand. Are you planning on using me? It's just my music that you want, isn't it?"

Austin looks shocked. "What the hell, Ally? Who hurt you so bad that you can't trust that I might _actually_ want to be your friend?"

Ouch. That hurts. It also makes memories of Dallas play through my mind. I can't stop the tears that suddenly spring to my eyes.

"Ally I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to upset you-" Austin stammers.

I feel so embarrassed. I've been here less than five minutes and I'm already crying. I start to get up and walk out, "I should just go."

"Hey!" Austin springs up and grabs my wrist. "No. You're not leaving. We need to talk."

He reaches out and wipes a tear off my cheek, then lightly tilts my chin up. I look into his eyes and all I see is sincerity. I sit back down. Austin runs a hand through his hair.

"I'm-"

"We-"

We both start to talk at the same time.

"Listen," Austin says cautiously. "I'm sorry if I was giving you the wrong impression. I really want to get to know you."

"But why?" I sigh.

Austin looks down at his hands. "It's hard to find someone like you when you're someone like me."

"What do you mean, someone like me?"

"Someone who's genuine. It seems like everyone I meet is only interested in my fame. I really don't have anyone to talk to. That's why I wanted to be your friend. You're so down to Earth and unlike anyone I've met in Vegas."

"But how did you know that about me when we only started talking a few days ago?"

"I just know. I've seen the way you act at meet and greets. The other girls are like statues, but I've seen how you look out at the people and observe everything. And that little girl a couple months ago, the one that really wanted to meet you. And everyone backstage talks about you- your hairdresser and makeup artist always talk about how gracious you are and how you actually talk to them. And besides all that, I could just tell by looking at you."

I'm taken aback. All I can say is "Oh."

I feel like a big old jerk now. I judged him so quickly. He just needs someone to talk to.

"I understand if you don't believe me."

"N-no. I was just… confused, I guess. I mean, I just figured that since you do what we did last night with a lot of girls you were just, I don't know…" I trail off.

"How did you know that?"

"The internet." I say and laugh a little despite myself.

He smiles and shakes his head. "Those are all for publicity. My manager makes me take out random models/singers/actresses or whatever to help them get publicity and to get more publicity for the show. Letting the paparazzi photograph us together raises a lot of buzz so it helps both of us. Since I really don't care about those girls, I made up a loop to take them on that made sure the paparazzi would see us. I just thought that since the loop included a lot of places you wanted to see it'd be cool to take you on it."

"Wow." I say. "Then I guess it's my turn to say sorry. I misjudged you. I'm really sorry and I hope we can still be friends."

His smile widens. "Yes, of course. How about we put all this behind us and start fresh?"

"How?"

He smiles and reaches out his hand. "Hi, I'm Austin Moon."

I smile and shake his hand. "Ally Dawson."

"Shall we play twenty questions to get to know each other?"

I nod. "Sounds great."

"Ok, I'll go first." He says, then takes a moment to think. "How long have you lived in Miami?"

"My whole life. This is actually the farthest I've ever been from Miami." I take a second to think of a question for him. "Where did you grow up?"

"Well I was born in California and I lived there until I was six. My dad was in the military so we moved a lot. I've lived in thirty six states, and I actually lived in Miami for three months when I was thirteen. Do you have family in Miami?"

"Just my dad and my best friend, Trish." I hesitate for a moment, considering how much I should tell him, but I end up deciding I might as well just bare my soul and hopefully he'll do the same. "My mom died a few months after I was born, so it's always just been my dad and I. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a little sister named Addie. She's seven. Do you miss your dad?"

I sigh. "Of course I do. He's called me at least a million times, but I just can't answer. I feel like he'd be… disappointed, I guess, in what I've been doing. I just don't think I could get him to understand why I'm in Vegas of all places. Is your dad still in the military?"

Austin looks down at his hands. "He died three years ago."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry."

He cracks a little smile. "It's ok. He died a heroic death; he was protecting an orphanage from the Taliban."

"Wow," I breathe.

"Anyways, next question: what's your favorite color?"

Twenty questions turns into thirty questions, then forty, then fifty. We talk about everything: first kisses… childhood pets… everything. Now I feel like I've known Austin for years. We share embarrassing stories, inside jokes, and some serious stuff.

"So will you finally tell me when you got into music?" He asks as he recovers from laughing at my story of getting my teacher's sweater stuck in my braces in seventh grade.

"Well, I guess all I've ever really known is music. My dad owns a music store so I grew up surrounded by it. I learned to play every instrument that my dad carried, and then I guess songwriting just came to me. I just love music so much and I couldn't live without it. What about you? How come your show is so musical but you don't actually sing?"

"I'm just not really good at that stuff. I love music, don't get me wrong, but I'm just not a singer by any means."

I look outside and notice that it's already dark. We've been talking for so long that I completely lost track of time. Austin follows my gaze to the window.

"Wow. Would you look at that. Are you hungry? I'm going to order something."

"Yeah sure, just surprise me. Where's the bathroom?" I ask, standing up.

Austin's already in the kitchen dialing the phone.

"Down the left hall. Third door down," he says distractedly.

I follow his directions and go down the left hall, counting doors. When I reach the third, there's a door on both sides of the hall. Austin didn't tell me which one it was. I debate it for half a second, then open the door on the right.

It's definitely not the bathroom. It's a music room! There's a piano in the center of the room and a variety of instruments strewn about. But Austin said he wasn't really a musician? I look back down the hall, then slowly enter the room. Instinctively I head straight for the piano. I note that that piano is a very expensive one that I've only ever seen in my dad's catalogs. I just want to touch it.

But I stop in my tracks.

 _No freaking way._

 **A &A**

 **I'm so so so so sorry that this chapter is almost a week late. I misjudged the time that I had between when I last posted and when I said this chapter would be up. I planned on writing it on that Thursday because I thought that I'd have that whole day to write, but I ended up going to SeaWorld with my sister (sidenote: I went in the shark tunnel and I had major Auslly feels omg). I also got really distracted because my parents came home from their two week trip to Ireland last Saturday, so I've been preoccupied with trying to help get things back together. Anyways, I made this chapter longer than usual to try to make it up to you guys.**

 **I kinda feel like parts of this chapter may have been kind of awkwardly written, but I think I've just read it too many times, so I don't know.**

 **Anyways, they're getting to know each other! I'm so freaking excited that this story is starting to really progress because I have big big plans. Someone asked how long this story will be, and I honestly don't really know. I think it's going to be pretty long, though.**

 **Also, I love when you guys guess what's going to happen because some of you are so freaking smart. Maybe I've made some things too obvious, but don't worry, there's going to be some things that you'll never see coming.**

 **If we can get to 230 reviews I can** _ **almost**_ **guarantee an update by Tuesday, Thursday at the latest. (But only if we get to 230!) I know it might seem like I'm begging for reviews (I mean I kinda am tbh) but they help me know that you guys like the story and want more. Plus they never fail to make me smile (my heart seriously leaps whenever I see REVIEW: MILLION DOLLAR MAGIC in my email like seriously) :)**

 **I love you all so freaking much.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Reviews Rock :) (180?)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**

 **|April|**

 **PS: Let me know what you think is going to happen/what you** ** _want_** __ **to happen.**


	10. Chapter 10

I can't believe it. It's right there. After more than two months of searching high and low, it's right in front of me.

 _My songbook._

I stand there for a moment, dumbstruck, a million questions swirling around my head. One in particular repeats itself over and over: _what is it doing_ here _?_

I reach out tentatively, afraid that my mind is playing tricks on me. When my fingers brush the familiar soft leather cover, a breath that I didn't know I had been holding rushes out. Relief floods through me like a child who has gone too long without their security blanket. I clutch it to my chest and breathe in the familiar scent of its pages.

"Hey Ally, I got Chinese food, is that fine?" Austin's voice rings out from down the hall, bringing me crashing down from my cloud of relief and making me remember the circumstances.

I take another look around the room at all the instruments. A wave of dread washes over me. What if he stole my songbook because he really _is_ using me for my songs?! My fingers tighten around my songbook as I creep out into the hall. I walk as slowly and calmly to the front room as I can, despite the flurries of rage whirling in my head. When I turn the corner I find Austin in the kitchen, back to me, arranging plates of a variety of Chinese foods in the counter. My stomach gives me away as it growls loudly.

"I take it your hung-" He stops short as he turns around and sees me. "Woah, what's wrong?"

I say nothing. He furrows his eyebrows as he begins to walk towards me. He stops short as his eyes fall on my songbook.

"Why do you have this?" I ask, my voice strained.

"I can explain. I-"

"No." I cut him off. "I knew it. I knew you were just using me for my music."

I expected him to look guilty, or remorseful, or something, but instead he looks… _confused?_

"What?" He asks, clearly taken aback. "No, I've told you already that I am _not_ 'using' you!"

"Then why would you have my songbook if not to use them without my permission in your show?!" I ask, exasperated. He better not be playing dumb with me.

He bites his lip. "It's stupid, really."

I huff. "Austin, just tell me the truth, _please._ "

He sits on one of the bar stools and puts his head in his hands. For a moment confusion overcomes rage, causing me to sit down next to him.

"I don't know why I did it." He says, lifting up his head and looking at me, his face sincere. "Okay, well maybe that's not totally true. To be honest with you, I'm jealous of you."

Okay, now I'm definitely confused. "W-what.?"

He gives me a small smile. "Wasn't expecting that were you? Anyways, I'm jealous of you because you can write these amazing songs. Those songs that you let us use in that show a couple months ago and the songs you've written for the show are so good. I couldn't get them out of my head. Ever since I was little, even before I started magic, I've loved music. I learned to play every instrument I could get my hands on. I loved to sing, too. I would always sing along to the radio at the top of my lungs. I tried writing my own songs, but they were really, really bad. In high school, my mom talked me into entering the school's talent show. I wanted to do magic, but I knew I would get made fun of. So my mom told me to write a song and perform it. I thought that would be really cool and make people like me. I spent weeks writing until I came up with something I thought was good. I wrote a song about this girl that I had a crush on, thinking it would be a cool way to ask her out. Well it didn't go so well. My song sucked. Everyone laughed at me. The girl never talked to me again. Ever since then I've stuck to what I'm good at-magic.

When I heard your songs, I knew right away that you are incredibly talented. I got the bright idea that maybe I could learn to write songs like yours, but I didn't know how to approach you about it. So one night I was walking around backstage and I saw your book lying on one of the makeup tables. I went over and picked it up and opened it. When I realized it was your song book, I got the stupid idea to borrow it and study your songs so I could try to write my own."

I have no words. Seriously. I open my mouth to say something but all that comes out is: "Uhhhhhh"

He looks at me with sad eyes and his head dipped. He seriously looks just like a puppy sometimes.

I blink slowly and shake my head a bit, as if to jostle my thoughts into place. "Well, I… uh…"

"I'm so sorry Ally. It was stupid of me to steal it."

"You could have talked to me." I finally manage to say.

He sighs. "I know. It's just that not many people know about my musical side. I'm sure if any of my managers found out they'd force me into some kind of record deal or concert series."

I look down at my song book and smooth my hand over the cover. All the anger I felt has dissipated. I can't stay angry at him. "It's okay,Austin, I forgive you. I'm just relieved to have it back."

He smiles. "I should have given it back a long time ago, but I just couldn't get enough of your songs."

Heat suddenly rises to my face. "Some of my songs are pretty personal."

He slaps himself in the forehead. "I'm such an idiot. You're right, that's your personal property and I had no right to look through it."

I laugh and touch his arm. "Hey, it's okay, really. I mean I probably would've ended up performing all of them at-"

I stop myself short as I almost reveal my second job. That would have opened up a whole different discussion. He looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to go on, so I quickly change the subject.

"So did you end up writing any songs?" I ask, poking his shoulder.

"Nope, just as sucky as before." He responds , laughing.

"You know," I say slyly, "I would love to sing a duet with you and hear that singing voice you were talking about."

"Oh would you look at that, we don't want the Chinese food to get cold, now do we?"

 **A &A**

An hour later we're lying on the couch, empty plates spread out before us.

"That was so good," I groan, rubbing my stomach.

"It's my favorite Chinese food in Vegas." Austin says as he rolls onto his stomach.

"What time is it?" I ask, staring up at the ceiling.

"Eleven thirty."

"Wow, it's getting late."

"Are you kidding me, Ally?!" Austin says as he is suddenly leaning over me. "That's like only five pm Las Vegas time! The night is still young, let's do something!"

I have a sudden moment of clarity in the midst of my food coma; I have to get to the Buzz! I sit up.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on, Ally. What? Got a hot date waiting for you?" He wriggles his eyebrows, making me laugh.

"No, it's just that…" I falter, unable to think up an excuse. I blame the egg rolls.

"It's just that you have nothing better to do so you are going to have fun with me!" He throws his arms up in the air.

"What about the whole 'laying low' thing?" I ask, hoping to talk him out of his own idea.

He smiles slyly at me. "Did I say anything about going out?"

Ugh. He's impossible.

"You know what," he says, standing in front of me. "I propose that we have a bestest friends sleepover!"

I laugh. "What are we, twelve year old girls?"

He glares at me. "Sleepovers are fun for all ages."

My dirty mind runs wild and I pray that I'm not blushing.

If I am, he doesn't notice as he says, "We can play board games, braid each others hair, talk about our crushes; you know, typical sleepover stuff."

I roll my eyes. "I don't even have pajamas or a change of clothes."

"You can run and grab your stuff. I already called Richard." He smirks as he pulls me off the couch and pushes me towards the door.

"You were that confident I'd say yes?"

"Yep. The girls are all off somewhere this week and you don't want to be alone, right?"

"Maybe."

He laughs and opens up the door. "Oh, and pack for a few days!"

 **A &A**

As I step out the front door I see that Richard is already waiting for me.

"So…having a sleepover, are we?" Richard asks teasingly as he opens the door.

I roll my eyes. "In the most innocent, twelve year olds on a Friday night, sense, yes."

Richard laughs as he takes his seat up front.

"Can you take me by the Buzz first?" I ask.

He looks at me skeptically in he rear view mirror. "Are you sure? You don't want to keep Austin waiting."

I sigh. "I'm not going to perform. I need to talk to Jim and apologize. I think I'm going to have to take the rest of the week off unless I want Austin finding out."

Richard nods. "Good idea."

A few minutes later we pull up to the Buzz. I go inside and work my way through the crowd up to the counter, where Jim greets me excitedly.

"Hey Jim, I need to talk to you."

Worry consumes his face in an instant. "Oh no. You're quitting, aren't you! I knew this would never last. You're so much better than this place and I knew-"

"Woah, woah, woah. I am not quitting. I love it here. I just needed to let you know that I won't be able to come in the rest of this week."

Relief floods him. "Oh, thank goodness. Yes of course, that's no problem."

"Thanks, Jim. I just have a lot going on with… school. Yeah, lots of tests."

Jim nods and pats me on the shoulder. "Good luck kiddo, and see you later!"

I smile and wave as I walk out the door.

That went better than expected, but I hate lying to Jim. It seems like I'm having to lie a lot lately. But they're just little white lies, right?

Richard helps me back into the car and we head to the penthouse. I hurry up to my room and stand in the middle of my closet. What do I pack? Austin said pack for a couple days. Does that mean he wants me to stay over a couple nights, or just have clothing options? Ugh. I pull out a duffle bag and start stuffing things in. I grab jeans, shorts, shirts, tanks, dresses- you name it. I don't know what Austin has planned, so I want to be prepared. For pajamas, I grab a couple pajama shorts and a random tee shirt I found in a drawer. I go in to my bathroom and stuff everything I need into a makeup bag. By the time I'm done packing, the duffle barely zips shut. I heave it onto my shoulder and head downstairs.

"Moving in?" Richard asks, amused at my giant duffle.

I laugh and roll my eyes, handing the bag to Richard so he can load it in the car. I spend the drive back thinking of everything Austin might have planned. That boy is just full of surprises.

Richard pulls up in the driveway and hands me my bag as I get out. I count the doors as I walk down the hall, and once again as I raise my hand to knock on the third one on the right, Austin opens the door before my fist makes contact.

"Welcome to the Super Best Friends Mega Sleepover Extravaganza!" He says, sweeping his arm to usher me in.

When I step into the living room, my jaw drops. He has truly outdone himself. Where the sofas previously were is now a giant blanket fort made out of white sheets and draped with white string lights.

"I'm impressed. You work fast," I say, nodding in approval.

He gives me a sheepish grin. "I may or may not have had my friends in housekeeping help me."

I laugh. "I'm still impressed."

I set my bag on the ground and move to look inside, but Austin stops me.

"No! You can't go inside until you put your pajamas on. Sleepover rules."

I roll my eyes. "Fine."

I dig around in my bag and pull at my pajamas. I go down the hall and change quickly in the bathroom. I look myself over in the mirror. Oh no. Major face palm. Of course I grabbed my XXL "Thunder From Down Under" shirt. I never even went to a show, there was just a guy handing them out on the sidewalk- and my dad always taught me to never pass up free stuff (well, depending on what that free stuff is, of course). The shirt features three shirtless, glistening men and is so big that it reaches mid thigh. And of course I only packed one pajama top. Wow, good one, Ally.

I slowly creep out of the bathroom and down the hall. I tuck my clothes into my bag and head towards the entrance of the fort.

"Woah," I say at the same time as Austin, scaring me and causing me to fall on my butt.

"I didn't know you were already inside!" I squeal.

"I didn't know you were a Thunder From Down Under kind of girl," he retorts, smirking.

I cross my arms over my shirt and look down at where he is seated on one of two mattresses. "I'm not! Some guy was giving out these shirts on the street."

He wriggles his eyebrows. "Sureeeee…"

I pick up the nearest pillow and chuck it at him. I shake him off and finish looking around the fort. On the floor are two mattresses made up with white comforters. Scattered around are at least thirty pillows of various sizes. Austin's sitting on the mattress farthest from me, wearing maroon pajama pants and a plain black shirt. I plop down on the other mattress, pulling the shirt over my knees. I can tell that Austin is holding back a laugh.

"I didn't realize I grabbed this one!" I cry. I feel ridiculous, so I pull my arms in and turn the shirt backwards, so the shiny men are now on my back.

Austin falls over, laughing, making me laugh, too.

"Hey, if someone handed you a free shirt, you'd wear it too!" I exclaim, gasping for air.

He puts his hands up in surrender and wipes a tear from his eye. "Ok, ok."

He takes a moment and gathers himself. "Anyways, stupid tee shirts aside, do you like the fort?"

"It's great. I can't say I've ever had a sleepover this fancy before. I'm used to sleeping bags on hard living room floors."

"Well you've never been to an Austin Moon sleepover!" He says, gesturing to the fort and mattresses.

"No, I guess I haven't. So what do you have planned for this super special sleepover?"

"Nothing, actually."

I raise my eyebrows. "What? But you made it seem like you had some huge plan."

He smiles and shrugs. "Nope. I just wanted to get you to hang out with me longer."

I look around the fort. "So what do you want to do?"

He shrugs again. "I was kind of looking forward to just talking. I really like talking with you."

I smile. "Me too. What do you want to talk about?"

He grabs a pillow and lays on his stomach, propped up on his elbows. I mirror his position.

"Tell me more about your ex boyfriend."

Oh. I look down at the pillow and start pulling at imaginary threads. "Not really much to tell."

"How long were you together?"

"Two years."

"Did you love him?"

This catches me off guard. I look up into Austin's eyes. They're soft and inquisitive, patiently waiting for my answer. I sigh. "In the beginning, yeah I guess so. But not until recently I realized that I didn't love him for a long time. He was my first serious boyfriend. I think that I was putting pressure on myself to make it perfect, which meant I overlooked some of the really crappy stuff he did. I thought that he was going to be the one I married- not because he was the love of my life but because it was just…expected. I thought that was just how love works- that you love the good parts and ignore the bad."

"That is _not_ how love works. You can't just ignore a whole part of someone. Love is loving someone entirely- accepting their flaws but being their better half that makes them a better person."

"It's taken me this long to learn that," I say, looking down at my hands. A let out a little laugh. "I think I felt trapped, too. Well I guess I was kind of trapped. Whenever I got mad at him Dallas would always tell me that I couldn't break up with him because I could never do better and that no one else could tolerate me."

Austin reaches over and takes my hand, sending butterflies through my veins. What was that? I look up at him, his eyes dark and sincere. "Ally, that is not true. Please tell me you know that is not true."

"I do." I say, offering up half a smile. "I'm learning that everything about that relationship was wrong, and that true love is nothing like that."

He smiles and pats my hand. "You're so much better off without him. He was holding you back."

I smile and nod. "Anyways, let's talk about you, Mr. Moon."

He rolls his eyes playfully. "Shoot."

Hmm. I'm actually not prepared. I don't know what I want to ask him. Suddenly I get an idea. "Have you ever been in love?"

He raises his eyebrows.

I hold out my hands,"Hey, don't dish it if you can't take it."

He laughs. "Fine." Then he thinks for a moment.

"Not really. I've had a couple serious girlfriends throughout the years that I said I loved, but in every one of those relationships it turned out they were using me for either my money or my fame, so they weren't real."

That's so sad. "That sucks."

He gives me a small smile. "I guess it's just a part of the life. Like I told you before, no one here is genuine. They always have an alternative motive. That's why I like you so much. You're real."

We share a smile. Suddenly, I'm overcome by a giant yawn, making Austin laugh.

"Time to go to bed?" He asks.

"I think all these pillows are calling my name."

I snuggle down under the covers and turn on my side to find Austin staring right back at me.

"Goodnight Ally," he says quietly.

"Goodnight, Austin."

 **A &A**

Having been awake at any and all hours of the day throughout the past few months has made me quite adept at telling the time based off the color of the sky. That's how I know it is about four AM when a shrill ringing noise stirs me awake. It takes me a moment to place the sound. In that moment, I look through a gap in the sheet fort and look out the window, where it is still dark, but not too dark. Then I realize that Austin's phone is ringing. I look over to his mattress, where he is still sleeping soundly. I reach over and shake him until he opens his eyes.

"Huh?" He mutters, blinking slowly.

"You're phone is ringing."

He raises up and snatches his phone.

"Hello?" He asks, sleep dripping from his voice.

He listens for a moment. I am about to drift back to sleep.

Suddenly, all sleepiness gone, he cries out: "No!"

 **A &A**

 **It's almost been a year. I'm sorry doesn't cut it.**

 **|April|**


End file.
